Nine Kisses
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones shared 9 screen kisses during their time together this, supposed to be one shot, has turned into 9 mini shots because I love to rant. I've been tasked with covering all 9 kisses in as many days, so here goes - Enjoy my rants
1. Human Nature

**1\. Human Nature**

 **'Shy' by Emmaline**

Mercy had overslept again, how many times was she going to not listen to Snix's advice and go straight to bed after work. They were currently working in a production of Izz at a reputable London theatre, it was a remake of the classic movie Wizard of Oz that had taken on a Caribbean twist so all the song's were focused on all the different Islands, it had become quite popular with the masses and got some good reviews. They had bit parts but it was a year long contract and they'd just about done two months of the actual show so far and maybe 20 of those days Mercy had been late for work, playing alongside big names like Drake, Mary J Blige, Usher and Rhianna they were living a dream and she seemed hell bent on messing it up.

She lay looking around the room, trying to get her head to stop spinning, the sharp pain accompanying the fast merry go round she eventually made out was the alarm going off, but her arm wouldn't move to stretch over and stop it's confounded noise "Stop" she shouted at it holding her head for the giant gong banging in her head, the noise echoing again for what seemed like an age before she could open her eyes "Please stop" she bawled at the phone jumping around with the buzz it had attached to it "Please for god sake" her eyes rolling even though her lids were shut "Okay I get it, you're not stopping" she grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed and covered her head with it deciding to wait the alarm out, it would get tired before she followed it's instruction "Thank you" she finally threw the pillow across the bed when the alarm stopped, and silence fell on the bedroom, she close her eyes and allowed herself to fall back into her spinning world

It seemed like only seconds before the damn thing was performing again "What the hell..." she reached over and slapped at her phone sending it to the floor turning her back to the offending gong "Shit" she hissed, when she realised it was actually ringing. She stretched down to grab the phone off the floor, reaching so far over she fell off the bed "Fuck" she screeched as she fit the floor shoulder first "What?" she asked when she finally found the damn thing amongst the quilt and pillows mingled with her on the floor

"Merc" Snix laughed when she answered "I knew you'd still be in your damn bed bitch, are you not scared you'll lose your job, get the fuck up"

"Snix" she pouted "I'm so fucking tired..."

"...And that's what early nights are for, it's alright for Tasha, she's not got commitments and you can bet those dirty draws you've got on she'd have no problem stepping into your fucking shoes on stage, then we'd see what would happen to your late nights together"

"You may well be right Snix but seriously we have such a laugh" she giggled as a flashback from last night slipped into her head

"We'll see how much fun that actually is when you have no money to spend, not job, no..."

"Okay I get it" Mercy rolled her eyes at her girls real talk

"You actually get what I'm saying, am I hearing you right?"

"Yeah I get it" Mercy rolled her eyes again telling her

"So what am I actually saying?"

"Fuck Tash, I get it" she told her with the tone of a naughty school child

"Oh, and I'm also actually saying get out that damn pit of yours and get to fucking work, deal with your shit Merc on a real"

"I'm coming" she giggled "In a bit"

"Yeah" Snix replied knowing she was going to try and get back to sleep when the call finished

"And Snix" she waited to get her attention "Thanks" she smiled down the phone, closing the call before snuggling back under her quilt, ready for another half an hour

Her conscience wasn't allowing her to fall back to sleep, she really did enjoy and need her job, she'd just moved into her own place, got all this furniture most of it on rental and so she had bills to pay, on top of that she'd be letting her cast mates down and they were a great crew, it was a great opportunity, actually she enjoyed being there once she got there. She finally got up off the floor threw her bed together and found the bathroom, the spinning in her head was calming down, she could work with the current buzz.

She smiled as she walked into the bathroom, she'd been sold on the place because of the bathroom, it always made her smiled it had the wickedest acoustics in the house and she made use of it every morning. Turning the sink tap on, she didn't even mind that splash of cold water that always lasted long enough to make you start wondering if the boiler was actually working, in fact she splashed her face with it before grabbing her toothbrush to start her routine "Just in case you're wondering" she looked in the mirror at herself smiling "Water first, always water first" she laughed out loud before carrying on, unsure if she was laughing at or with herself

She finished her teeth and reached in to turn the shower on, jumping back as the spray filled the shower tray, cold water on her hands felt good but on her body, no damn way, she stood waiting for the warm water already humming words from her chosen tune for the day **_'Beautiful you wear that smile so well, you know that I'd love to tell you that I, I am far too shy, to say something like that"_ **slipped out of her mouth a short while before she found the beat in the cascading water and carried on singing as loudly as she could to get herself in the working mood. _**'You are the rainbow after the rain, your my sunshine on a cloudy day, how can I describe what you do to me'**_ she stepped into the shower her body swinging to the runs going on in her head "Shit" she hissed hearing her phone ringing again "That's Snix" she rolled her eyes thinking "I'm coming" she shouted at her phone abandoning her song for the quickest shower ever, she knew that call was telling her she was late already.

Jumping out the shower and half drying herself she threw on her ever dependable jeans, she loved the things, they provided, everyday, her idea of an ideal world, no ironing, hanging just wash and when ready wash again. She smiled happy she'd left home, her Mom would never have allowed her to leave the house with un-ironed clothes, the clingy top could have maybe done with some attention but she was only going to rehearsals and anyway who was really going to see her at 5.30am except another tired soul. She grabbed her back pack and made for the door, checking her jacket for change before throwing her back pack over her shoulder and leaving for work

"Shit" she stamped her foot waving her hands as the bus pulled off "Stop" she yelled watching as it picked up speed and roared off "Now I'm officially late" she stood telling herself "The tube" she turned to make her way to the station in the opposite direction "I need a ticket" she huffed, when she got to the kiosk, trying to get her breath back for running to get to the station

"To where?" the gentleman's head popped up asking

"To... to... shit where am I going?" she asked herself looking around at the small waiting cue, that had formed because of her indecisiveness, as she spoke "The New Theatre" she held her hand up telling him finally

"Drury Lane" he confirmed, she nodded, she really didn't have a clue the bus was her main mode of transport "Use the Piccadilly line" he told her nodding in the direction she needed to go in

"Piccadilly?" she confirmed before stepping off looking back at the stunning man, his brown eyes piercing as she flashed him a smile, she always enjoyed finding a man's soul in his eyes

She stood tapping her foot, humming her song of the day, trying to keep positive, while she waited for the tube to come, all the time aware of the time slipping away, taking on board right now that she was actually late, and what that could mean for her job "At last" she gasped at the tube came to a halt in front of her, waiting for the doors to open before she jumped on and looked around the carriage "Shit" she hissed when she finally saw that all the seats were taken up, she took a quick look at some eligible faces to see if anyone was going to be man enough and give her a seat and decided that hell would freeze over before that happened, she decided she'd stand right there in the doorway, plugging her earphones in to take her to the happy place her tune of the day was going to take her

She was leaning in the bagging area her head moving as she hummed along quietly ' _ **Beautiful you wear that smile so well, you know that I'd love to tell you, that I, I am far too shy to say something like that'**_ smiling because she knew today was going to be a lovely day. Suddenly a face jumped in front of her she saw his lips moving and took one of her earphones off

"Sorry?" she looked into the eyes of heaven asking **_'When our eyes meet, ...'_ **humming in her other ear

"I said you can have my seat" he told her pointing to his seat as he spoke

"Thank you" she smiled having to check her top as her heart pumped heavily and raced for some reason, taking the three steps over to the seat and sitting down, she smiled at him again actually several times as she waited for the tube to take her the long route to her destination, people were leaving and entering the carriage and Mercy was still sitting, still looking, still smiling at this man with the eyes that covered a soul she might want to see more of

"Is this your stop?" the man with the eyes asked, with a smile to match

"No" she looked up at the sign saying Cockfosters "I'm getting off at Piccadilly, Drury Lane or something" she told him, checking her ticket "Yeah Drury Lane" she confirmed

"This is the Piccadilly line, Drury Lane was a while back" he laughed "A long while back, this is the last stop"

"Joke Right?" her eyes turned to slits, this wasn't even funny

"Sorry it's no joke" he frowned seeing she was genuinely upset

"Blast" she took her phone out and checked the time, she was super late, tapping her quick dial "Snix" she called when she answered "I'm on the tube and I'm fucking lost I'm in... Cockfosters ever heard of it?" she looked out at the signage

"No" Snix laughed "It doesn't get any more original than that"

"Just cover for me, I'm staying on it, I should be back in about..." she looked up at the guy standing listening to her conversation

"An hour tops" he whispered

"A fucking hour" she rolled her eyes in disbelief "I can't believe this Snix just cover for me" she told her putting the phone back in her pocket "This shit could only happen to me" she looked up at him, her eyes captivated by his mouth as she watched him licking his lips, it wasn't done in a sexual way, she knew that, but her mind was there, that tongue could give her hours of pleasure and very little pain

"I'm sorry I have to go" he turned to leave the carriage "Oh good luck with the job" he smiled, his whole face broke into a genuine smile, it made her smile wider

"Have a nice day" she grinned watching him leave the tube and walk a way down the platform before she thought to get off and find a way back "Now he was something, I really wouldn't be shy about" she told herself as she went to find a way back

She got to work more than two hours late, Snix was a good friend she'd covered for her "Tonight your ass is mine" she told her as she walked in "Was that a new make of bed?" she whispered laughing

"What?" Mercy asked puzzled

"Cockfoster, was that a man in your damn bed?"

"No I was lost, that's the truth" she smiled at Snix's take on her morning activities, thinking if she'd have had a choice she would have been in bed with him.

They had a full day followed by an evening performance, then after work Snix took her for one drink, at a health bar and then home, she was in bed by 11pm that was very much a first in a long while

The next day she didn't even go to the bus stop she went straight for the tube there was something she needed to do that she should have done the day before, it was unusual for her but she'd woken up that morning singing the same song she'd sung the day before and she wasn't even bothered about finding a new one. She didn't grab any of the empty seats she saw she walked through the moving tube looking for her mystery man with the eyes and lips she needed to be on, she had no luck he was nowhere to be seen she stood humming **_'You are the rainbow after the rain, your my sunshine on a cloudy day, how can I describe what you do to me'_** looking out the window, half not believing what she was actually doing, determined not to miss her stop this time

"Snix" she smiled when she was one of the first that walked into work

"See what an early night can do" Snix laughed

"I think it was more, someone on my mind"

"Sounds cute" Snix sat next to her on the bench, listening to the brief encounter that had happened the day before and what she'd tried to do about the feelings she'd developed overnight, this morning

"You know how I am" Mercy fluttered "Men don't have that effect on me, I've never felt an urge like this"

"We all get our urges, don't mean we have to act on them"

"I know that, which is why this feeling is so damn weird, it's almost scary how impulsive this feeling is"

"I think that's one you'll have to chalk up as a missed opportunity, you didn't even get a name" she laughed "Sounds shit hot romantic though"

"I'm going to have one last try at it tomorrow"

"What?" Snix asked, this wasn't the usual behaviour of her friend

"I told you, this is different"

"Well good luck" she hugged her before they were called and work started, there was only two hours let up before the actual show, everyone was exhausted and somehow Mercy found herself going straight home she had to find lips tomorrow "Do you want a lift?" Snix asked her

"No it's too far out your way and you gave me a lift last night, they give me expenses anyway"

"Straight home" Snix warned

"Straight home" Mercy smiled, leaving Snix to make her way

She stood in the crowded street watching the stars of the show doing their usual meet and greet stuff, wondering when it was actually ever going to be her turn for all of that and if she'd actually do that in this shit weather "There are no fucking cabs" she shouted when five minutes of waiting had produced nothing, she really didn't know what she'd expected, there were hundreds of people coming out the theatre all grabbing cabs, of course they'd be busy, looking up she smiled she was seconds away from that Piccadilly line and once she got off the tube she'd be less than five minutes away from home, she made her way to the tube station

It was quite full for that time of night, but she managed to find a seat, plugged her earphones in and sat watching the station signs as the tube stopped every two minutes it seemed like "Hi" she heard looking up to see eyes and lips standing in front of her

"Hi" she snapped the earphones off her head "Nice to see you again"

"Likewise" he smiled "I see you found your way back, and a seat this time"

"I did" she smiled "I was two hours late for work, but I didn't get the sack"

"I'm pleased" he looked around as someone got up and he spotted a free seat "I'm going to grab that seat, I've got a ways to go" he told her stepping off

 _ **'Electricity, pulses between us, you know that I'd love to kiss you, but I, I am far to shy, to do something like that...'**_ going through her mind as she looked up at him, she had to bite this bullet "Hold up" she jumped up and grabbed his jacket sleeve "Your lips look absolutely fucking kissable, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't.." she looked up at him smiling for her cheek, she'd have liked to be able to say this was out of character but, although this was a first it felt very much in character "Can I kiss you?" she asked waiting for shame to fill her up, and not even surprised when it didn't

 _"I won't stop you"_ he just about got out before she pulled his face down to meet hers devouring him with every taste, the pecks got longer as he joined in and shocked her when he pulled her in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back "Sam" he gasped when she let his lips go "My name's Sam"

"Mercy" she grinned at him "We will meet again"

"We will" he grinned back "This is your stop"

"Oh" she checked her chair for anything she'd left "5.30am tomorrow, I'll get your number" she told him as the tube came to a halt

"5.30am" he repeated, watching as she got off the tube, waving as the engine lit up again and the tube moved off slowly at first as they stood staring at each other and then he was gone, with a promise of tomorrow

" _Not fucking shy at all Miss Jones"_ she walked off thinking pleased with herself, excited for what tomorrow might bring, she hummed _**'You are the rainbow aft _ **er the rain, your my sunshine on a cloudy day, how can I describe what you do to me'**_**_ all the way home, feeling too ridiculous to actually skip, but that's what was going on in her head, she was walking on clouds "Snix" she screamed down the phone when she answered "You'll never guess what I did?" she laughed to herself for her brass

"Please don't tell me you diverted and went out with Tasha again" she knew the girl was rolling her eyes about it

"No" she giggled "I'm at home... just listen"

"What did you do?"

"You know that missed opportunity you said I'd had?"

"Yeah"

"He turned up again and girl I made sure I didn't miss that fucking opportunity, I asked him for a kiss right there on the tube"

"What in front of everyone?"

"Yep" she laughed

"Shame, how did he blow you off?"

"He actually blew my fucking mind, he kissed me back and promised we'd meet in the morning, on the tube, and exchange numbers"

"And you're expecting him to turn up?"

"That kiss said he would"

"You know I'm all for you girl, but you can't throw yourself at some guy on a tube and expect him to take you serious"

"Excuse me... I can and I am" her Diva yelled back at Snix

"We'll see" Snix's warning voice told her "Just be safe about it"

"I will" she laughed, they talked more about the exchange Mercy surprising herself for how much she actually got out of it, as she wittered on about this guy and her, Snix reminding her about her safety again before they closed the call

Mercy lay on her bed thinking about the pending meeting until she fell asleep, waking up well before her alarm went off the next morning, she was in the shower still singing that lucky song of hers, building her courage up and trying to not think about him not turning up, she took more care about how she dressed, ironing and double checking herself before she left the house, making her way to the tube station well ahead of time. The tube finally came, she walked through it looking in the carriages for him and she was almost at the last one when the whistle went for her to get on, she jumped on and walked through to the last two carriages deflated for Snix being right, he wasn't there "Okay" she told herself sitting in an empty chair looking out the window for her stop, at least she'd gotten a kiss, but she was still going to have to take some shit from Snix today

She jumped off the tube, threw her sack on her shoulder and made for the exit, her heart heavy for the disappointment "Hi" she heard when she got to the top of the stairs, looking up to see Sam standing there "Sorry, I was so excited about this morning I got on an earlier tube, I thought I'd wait here"

"I thought..." she smiled not wanting him to think she'd ever doubted him "Hi"

"I got you a coffee" he held the two cups up "I thought I'd have time to walk you to work"

"Thanks" she smiled taking the cup off him as they walked towards her workplace, talking while that song hummed in her head again _**'Oh how I wish, I wouldn't act so nervous around you, you know that I'd like to tell you that I, might be a little shy, oh yes I might be a little shy, oh you know that I might be a little shy, but I'm in ...'**_ _"Am I?"_ she looked up at him puzzled asking herself "I could be"

"Sorry" he looked at her trying to grab the conversation

"Sorry" she smiled "It's a song I have in my head"

"It's probably me I don't know why I'm just so nervous around you" he laughed "I'm kind of shy" he blushed

"Really?"

"I guess that will go away as we get to know each other"

"That's going to happen for us?"

"I'd like it to"

"Me too" she grabbed his arm and smiled up at him

The End


	2. No Skimmed Milk

**2\. No Skimmed Milk**

 **'Beyond' by Leon Bridges**

Sam had just finished a rather meaningless relationship with his girlfriend of four years, it had finally come to a head when she'd, for the very last time, called his best friend Mike a racist name. They'd had so many confrontations about it Mike had even stopped coming to the house, which was Sam's, and refused to go out on double dates if Hailey was there, she was slowly alienating all his friends.

Eventually he listened to Mike, she was emotionally abusing him, the way she was acting Mike had warned him she was getting the situation ready to abuse him for whatever reason, more than likely his money, he'd seen it that morning she'd sat in his kitchen telling him what he should think about minorities, how he'd get nowhere being attached to Mike and he should let him go. He had no option he sat her down read her the riot act and asked her to leave, that was three months ago and he was still happy about that decision.

So why did she turn up at his fucking door last night, give him some sad story, and end up in his damn bed, they'd had a drink, that was what they always did when they were together, another reason he thought she was toxic "Hailey" he knocked her when he woke up "Hailey" he nudged her harder "Get up" he threw the sheets off him and jumped out the bed "Get the fuck up" he pulled the sheets totally off the bed telling her

"What?" she flipped round to look at him, he rolled his eyes at her exposed self laying there begging him back to bed

"This was a mistake you need to go"

"What?" she sat up asking "Last night you said..."

"Last night I was fucking drunk" he spat

"But you said we could give this another try"

"And maybe I did, but last night was the try, and I still say no"

"Sam" she knelt up at him her eyes keeping focus with his "We love each other"

"I think that's a one way thing Hailey, I don't love you and last night proved that for me, I need you to go"

"How the fuck are you running hot and cold like this?"

"Believe me I'll be constantly cold where you're involved, forever"

"Fuck you too" she spat falling as she tried to get off the bed too quickly and grab her underwear at the same time, he didn't help, he watched her get up and go to the bathroom, he heard her crying but there was nothing he wanted to do about that, every drop of affection he'd ever shown that girl ending in sex. He was in the kitchen getting some breakfast when she walked through and slammed out the back door, her car engine telling him she'd left the building.

"Never a fucking gain" he rolled his eyes telling himself, eating his breakfast as he went back to his bedroom to sort himself out "Fuck" he hissed when he saw the mess she'd made in the middle of his bed, every item in his bathroom liquid, solid and spray had found itself a new messy home "So fucking childish" he spat as he attempted to make good the damage she'd done, disturbed by a call on his phone

"Sam" Mike's voice jolly for a change "Golf"

"Love to, I need to hit something" he smiled throwing the items in his hand back on the bed and abandoning the clean up for a morning on the golf course, "I have news" he told him "Later" he put the phone down grabbing a shower, then his golf clothes and equipment before leaving his house to the car

He was driving fast he knew he was but he was trying to vent before he got to the course, he knew Mike was going to give him all the 'I told you so's' he'd ever want to hear, and he'd have to tell him about the blatant racism Hailey had displayed and that was going to be uncomfortable "Mr" he heard in the distance opening his eyes all he could see was blackness "Mr" he heard again his eyes flicked and somehow he was aware that his eyes weren't open "Mr you alright?" he heard the soft caring voice ask, suddenly his eyes flickered and they were open. Everything was hazy, he felt disorientated as he looked around unable to identify were he was "Mr" the voice called again making him focus on the face in front of him "You've had an accident, you're trapped in the car but I'm going to stay with you until someone comes to help us okay?" the voice told him "My name's Mercy, I'm a nurse"

"Sam" he barely whispered as a pain shot through his chest

"Don't move we can't get the seatbelt off you" she touched his wrist telling him "Sam is there anyone we can call?"

"No" he looked around as far as his eyes could see without moving his head, realising he couldn't move it "Are you going to stay with me?" he voice frightened for this sudden restriction

"I'm here" her hand covered his as she spoke so calmly in his ear "So.. no girlfriend waiting in the wings?"

"No" he half smiled "Nobody wants me" he coughed his chest in obvious pain

"Why what's so bad about you, you look fine to me" she giggled happy she was able to keep his mind off his injuries

"I work too hard, play too nice I don't know, I just don't attract the right type"

"You have a type?" she cocked her head asking him, keeping his spirits up and keeping him talking

"I'd say more a quality" he laughed coughing for a while again, she lay watching him struggle to breathe

"Let me see, skinny, blond, attractive, shorter than you and likes being on top" she smiled, not letting him know she was worried

"Yeah" he chuckled "Maybe when I was playing at being in love, but I'm looking for my equal now"

"You're equal" she frowned impressed "Which is?"

"I don't have a protocol for her, she just has to love me and want me to love her back, I think that came with the bump on the head I must have had" he smiled noticing her eyes made him stop to look

"That's a broad spectrum" she laughed

"I'm sure you fit in there somewhere, because someone I can talk to at a time like this, making me forget all about where I am, scores high on my equal minds criteria"

"Equal minds" she laughed "I like a listener" she frowned "Are you flirting with me?" her eyes darted across at him asking

"Is it working?"

"I've never picked a guy up at an accident before, maybe it could work, the only way is up and all that" she laughed

"Grant a dying man a wish"

"You're not a dying man" she laughed

"Humour me" he half smiled at her "I get out of here alive we have dinner"

"What do you do for a living Sam?" she asked evading the question

"Evade the question why don't you" he looked at her smiling "I sing"

"What like professionally?" she looked at him asking her attention peaked

"Professionally" he confirmed

"I've always wanted to do that, sing if I wasn't a nurse that's what I'd be doing" she looked into his eyes telling him

"Don't stop dreaming" he held her stare saying, their eyes lingering for a second before Mercy caught herself

"Oh I don't, you can catch my show every morning in my bathroom when I transform into Mercedes Jones extraordinaire" she laughed "Lights and all"

"You're so funny"

"Yeah my Mom used to tell me that about some of the excuses I'd have for getting out of chores" she laughed

"Don't give up on that dream girl, you ain't no skimmed milk" he looked into her eyes and felt himself falling

"I ain't no type of milk, pure coffee all the way through, what you see is what you get"

"I could really like a woman like you, funny, independent, honest..."

"How do you know all that about me?" she smiled "I could be a... money grabbing witch, praying on men in accidents and making them sign everything they own over to me before I actually help or even kill them"

"You would have done all that already" he laughed coughing again as he spoke

"We need to calm this conversation down I'm going to have to start charging these people standing around for ring side seats"

"What if I told you that..." his eyes looking deep into hers "I don't know why, but I like you"

"I think I'd say... you've got a serious concussion and if that's not it I need to know why?"

"But I said I don't know"

"Everyone knows why they like someone Sam"

"Because without even thinking about it you put your life on the line for me"

"Don't be fooled, I thought about it, did a whole risk assessment and shit before I even took a step"

"Talk about bursting a bubble" he laughed "So this dinner?"

"The ambulance and fires service are nearby I can hear them coming not long now"

"I asked, what about that dinner nurse Mercedes Jones?"

"Do me a song and I'll think about it"

"I can't sing now, my chest feels like it's caved in"

"I mean write me a song Mr Sam" she laughed

"Sam Evans" he smiled back at her "I like your smile"

"I'd like you to stay alive so I can hear this song so I've got to let the Ambulance guys come do their thing okay?"

"Okay" he smiled "If I'm lucky I'll thank you properly with that dinner" he told her as he watched her move away

"Good luck Sam Evans, they're going to cut you out now so I can't be here" she touched his wrist again before moving out, he could hear her giving the services information about his condition, he lay wondering when she actually acquired it all, nearly forty minutes later he was out of the wreckage and on a portable bed being wheeled into the ambulance

"Sam" he heard and he knew straight away it was Hailey's voice "Sam" he looked across at Mercy standing watching the girl run towards him, skinny, blond, short and attractive just like she'd pinned him to be into

"Sorry" the fireman held Hailey back as she tried to get through

"I'm his wife" she shouted, the ambulance man nodding that it was alright for her to get through, Sam's eyes still on Mercy as Hailey's torso covered him and she was kissing all over his face, he could do nothing but lay still on the board watching as Mercy's face went out of view

"Hailey didn't stop talking in the ambulance, he wanted to break the straps keeping him steady and grab her round the neck, shaking her while he repeatedly shouted shut the fuck up, until she got it, but all he could do was roll his eyes

He got to hospital and she was still going on, eventually the Doctors tests revealed there was whiplash and bruising but nothing broken and he was able to move his head a bit more then he had been. "Fuck sake, Hailey" he huffed as the doors shut behind the doctor, his right arm moving her out the way, all he could see in his mind was Mercy's disappointed face as his wife, he'd told her didn't exist, went running towards him, looking just like she'd said

He spent that day in hospital, asking about Nurse Jones, he needed to explain himself to her, he'd sent Hailey away the previous day, she'd actually left reluctantly, he couldn't believe she'd introduced herself to everyone around the accident scene as his fucking wife, he couldn't wait for the initial assessment to be over, he'd ragged her out about saying that and sent her on her merry fucking way, with more emphasis on her never crossing his path again, than he'd given it that morning

Three weeks later and he was actually missing Nurse Jones, they'd had this easy conversation, discussed things he'd never had the time to share with a date, in fact most of his hook ups had been about fucking them for a week before walking out in a crowded shopping mall holding their hand and pretending to be in love for as long as any girl would take his neglect shit. He'd know at the first hit to be honest, but he was about wasting time and maybe grabbed some life experiences to write songs about, you had to experience that stuff to write about it and that was his favourite thing, writing songs

He'd been working hard at getting that song written for her, it had to be perfect and it had to say sorry too, but he also needed to find a reason to track Mercy down and get her to listen to it, he'd thought about getting into a mini accident but just before he swerved the car he realised he couldn't guarantee she'd be at the scene and abandoned the plan

"Sam" Mike called down the phone "It's that time again, we need a blow out"

"I don't need a blow out, every damn time we have one of those I end up with some clingy woman on my arm" he huffed "And I'm trying to get this song done"

"Not that Mercy Jones again?"

"Can't get her off my mind" he admitted

"You could stay at home and write that shit instead of wasting money on studio time" Mike told him

"That's it" he laughed "Thanks" he hung the phone up

A week later he was on hotline to the hospital, hanging out at the front doors, really upping the anti on finding her, finally six days in, he saw her walking up the stairs on the second floor, it was by pure accident he looked up at the time and he knew it was her even though the windows were misty, he made his way up to the second floor and scoured the wards until he found her "Mercy" he called making her jump as she turned to see him standing there "I've been looking for you"

"There's no need for a thank you, Sam was it?" she smiled "It's good to see you up and about, you look taller than you did the last time I saw you" she laughed

"I guess I would" he smiled "I wanted to explain..."

"You don't need to Sam, I was doing my job"

"I really want to thank you, I remember you said you'd always wanted to sing and I thought this might help you along" he handed her an envelop

"I can't accept gifts from patients, I'm sorry" she looked at the envelop in his hand

"Okay at least just open it" his eyes begging her to take it, she stared at him for a while before looking back down at the envelop

"I'll open it but then you have to take it back" she smiled taking it from him and opening it, looking back up at him before she took the contents out "What is this?" she looked at the booking slip asking

"It's studio time" he smiled "I thought you could use ten session to get that brush out your hand and put a mic in it" he smiled as her face lit up "There's no money involved because I'm giving you ten of my hours"

"At the studio?" she screeched

"And I'm performing your song tonight at the music festival, you should come hear it, in honour of you saving my life, and to answer some stuff"

"I'm working till 8pm tonight"

"I start at 10pm, I could send you a car"

"A Car?" she giggled "Would they recognise me I mean I'm not blond, skinny, attractive" she looked up at him "I guess I'm short"

"They'll recognise you" he smiled

"I'll come as a thank you for the studio time" she smiled up at him watching as he walked out of the ward, and rolling her eyes at the wolf whistles from her colleagues

The car came at 9.15pm with strict instructions of where to take her, she felt like a celebrity walking backstage and finally standing at the side of the stage, he was good at what he did, the crowd was buzzing "This next song was written specifically for the woman who saved my life a while ago, I wanted to ask her to save it again but like Cinderella she ran off, but..." he held his hand up at the audiences sorry sound "I found her again, ladies and gentlemen please welcome Miss Mercedes Jones to the stage" he said out the blue, she wasn't even dressed like that, she tried to resist but once the guy with the mic on his head pushed her out there she had no choice but to walk towards Sam "She's new to the stage give her a warm welcome" she smiled at him but she really wanted to slap him

"Smile" someone shouted from the side, Mercy didn't have time to think she smiled

"If I'd have been honest in the first place, I know we'd be a lot further along than we are right now" he grabbed a chair as he spoke to her, he wasn't talking into the mic "Hailey's not my wife, she's an ex-girlfriend that just wouldn't go away, she's gone now and if there's any chance you might feel even a hint of what I feel for you, I need to try" he clicked his mic back on "To Mercy" he held her hand for her to sit on the stool and grabbed his guitar as he started singing his song for her **'Beyond' by Leon Bridges**

 _Don't wanna get ahead of myself, feeling things I've never felt, it's kind a hard for me to explain, her personality and everything, brings me to my knees, ooh_  
 _She shines me up like gold on my arm, I wanna take it slow but it's so hard, I love to see her face in daylight, it's more than just our bodies at night,_  
 _But she's really tempting me, ooh, do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in? _I'm... scared to death that she might be it, that the love is real, that the shoe might fit, she might just be my everything and beyond, beyond, space and time in the afterlife, w_ _ill she have my kids? will she be my wife? she might just be my everything and beyond_  
_

 _I wanna bring her round to meet ya, I think you'd like her kind demeanour, I know that Grandma would've loved her, like she was her own, she makes me feel at home, ooh D_ _o you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?_ _I'm... scared to death that she might be it, that the love is real, that the shoe might fit, she might just be my everything and beyond, beyond, space and time in the afterlife, w_ _ill she have my kids? will she be my wife? she might just be my everything and beyond_

 _I give up, I'm in love crying out to you (O me o my I can't explain, she might just be my everything, O me o my I can't explain, she might just be my everything_  
 _O me o my I can't explain) She might just be my everything, so do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?_  
 _I'm... scared to death that she might be it, that the love is real, that the shoe might fit, she might just be my everything and beyond, beyond_

 _Space and time in the afterlife, will she have my kids? will she be my wife? she might just be my everything and beyond, yeah_

He sung to her playing his guitar hoping that she'd find the apology in there, her smile telling him something had gone right "What did you think? he asked while his backing singers took it away

 _She might just be mine, be mine_

"That's for you" he smiled walking towards her "I mean, do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?" he asked when he'd finished her song

 _"I can't believe you did this for me"_ she hugged him as the crowd clapped, he didn't say anything just looked into her eyes and took those lips he'd seen on that first day when his vision came back, taking no notice as the crowd got even louder with the cheering "Rush please" she told him when he let her up

"I want to go to that beyond with you"

"I could go there" she smiled up at him

"No Mall visits, I promise"

"Mall visits?" she looked at him remembering they were on stage

"I guess you need to go back stage and google me" he laughed leading her off stage "And don't run away, just ask"

"Run away?" her face still puzzled, watching as he went back out on stage, she stood listening to his songs for a while, taking in the cheers and just basking in a small part of her dream coming true as she relived her seconds on stage, feeling her lips for the kiss she'd just given and taken, knowing she needed more of that "Oh the mall visits" she remembered taking her phone out to google him, there must have been about eight or more women on his arm in separate pictures all walking to, in or through the mall staring up into his eyes like they were in heaven "Shit" she put the phone back in her pocket and stood watching him

"Don't run" he mouthed making her smile, and for some unknown reason she was still standing there when he finished his show

"Well?" he stood in front her saying

"No Mall visits" she laughed

"Definitely no mall visit" he held his long scout fingers up telling her

"So maybe we can start with that dinner you promised me?"

"It's going to happen, tomorrow night, how are you fixed?"

"I have a date apparently" she smiled

"Could we go get a coffee or something I don't want this to end?" they walked off talking

The End


	3. Be Real, You Dated

**3\. Be Real, You Dated...**

 **"Tender" by Jones**

Cedes sat in the mirror, getting her make up flawless, she liked to look presentable at all times, if there was one thing her Mom had taught her it was to look good even when you felt like crap and she lived by it. Tina had set her up on yet another blind date, it really wasn't her thing but the alternative was sitting with Tina's brother while everyone else talked love, sex and drugs, he was like 10 years older than them and had no damn life, he worked in the family business and always smelt of fish, Cedes swore he bathed in fish juice at least twice a day.

"Diva, hurry up" Tina shouted as she set about putting her finishing touches to her look

"I'm doing my hair"

"We ain't got all night"

"You ain't got nothing, you're not coming with me" Cedes shouted down to her

"It just doesn't look good being late on a first date" Tina shouted back up

"It's going to happen T I'm going, stop pushing"

"I'm not pushing I just want you to be happy"

"I'm happy and I'm still doing your shit"

"Just hurry up" Tina finally gave up on the rushing thing telling her

She still took her time to get ready sat at her dresser singing **_"I love you right now, but will I love you forever? forever, my heart beats so loud but my mind is still tender, still tender"_** looking at herself wondering if it really was ever going to be her time "Ready" she finally put the brush down pleased with the finished result

"God that was worth it" Tina smiled when she presented herself downstairs "Now have a nice time and be nice to the stranger" she warned watching her walk out the house

Cedes got to the Bar in good time, she was sat at the familiar bar, yet again waiting for her blind date thinking she needed to learn how to say no to Tina's shit "Hi" she heard spinning round to see Sam Evans standing their

"Sam" she smiled back at him "Nice to see you" she rolled her eyes wondering if Tina hadn't recognised that it was the Sam Evans, the guy who slept with nearly every cheerleader in the school and beyond, she couldn't help smiling at the guy who'd dominated her whole life for four years in her mind, he was still as handsome as she'd remembered him

"Mercedes Jones" he smiled "Nice to see you too, I didn't know you lived in these parts" he stood checking her out, impressed with who she'd grown into

"Yeah not far from here" her semi false smile plastered on, she was so over this guy and his drama

"I've just moved into the area, do you see any of the old guys?"

"I live with Tina but no one else"

"You and Tina..."

"Not like that, she lives with her husband and I'm the lodger" she laughed

"Oh" he laughed "I didn't have you down as a..."

"You never had me down Sam, our paths never crossed like that" she flicked her hair off her shoulder

"Well our minds did a few times but..."

"That was an age ago" she giggled "You married, engaged, in a relationship?"

"No I'm here to see a blind date actually" he laughed "I feel a bit ridiculous but my Dad insists on getting me hooked by my 30th Birthday"

"I think Tina has the same agenda" she laughed "Blind Date and before you ask the name wasn't Sam Evans"

"And mine wasn't Mercy Jones, I think I'd have recognised the name" he smiled "Drink?"

"A slow one on the rocks please" she looked at her half empty glass before checking the door again

"If he turns up I'll make my apologies and leave you two alone, I promise" he told her seeing the look on her face "You don't trust me?" he waved his hand at the barman pointing at her drink and signalling he wanted two

"I trust you alright, you're just not my type anymore, sorry Sam" she threw the last bit of her drink down her throat in preparation for the next one

"Because of my track record at school?" he looked at her sideways, he was hurt by the comment

"I was friends with most of those girls I heard the stories, your nasty" she giggled

"And if I told you they were all lies?"

"I'd need evidence, but I don't know if that would change my mind about you"

"And to think I actually liked you at school" he smiled, taking the shot in one gulp

"Bullshit" she screeched laughing as she spoke "You only knew my name because I sung a lot and hung out with all the girls you slept with"

"I didn't go after you because I respected you, and that voice was what drew you to my attention, I liked that about you"

"You're being so desperate right now Evans" she laughed sipping her drink

"Most of it was lies you know, what you think about me" he turned to look at her "I just went along with it to save their faces"

"What and ruin your own reputation in the meantime?"

"The things you do for girls when your into them" he rolled his eyes telling her

"So say I want to believe you, how have you changed?" she held her hand up ordering another two drinks as she spoke

"Well I haven't changed I never was that guy, I dated my last girlfriend for nearly two years, and before that I had a three year relationship, but I must say, I have no intention of committing again, not to women like those anyway total waste of five years and I guess they've ruined me for anyone else" he frowned "I'm my own boss I do freelance for the Herold and I've just recently been transferred to this branch and that's me, not a girl in sight by the way" he sat smiling looking at Mercy's impressed face "And you?"

"I was in a relationship for nearly five years, it turned out I was one of many people in it, I threw him to the curb and I'm happy on my own" she grabbed her glass sipping her drink as she looked at him over the rim of it "I run my own clothing company and that seems to be doing well" she smiled proud of herself "And that's me"

"So why are you living at Tina's?"

"I moved out of our apartment a short while ago and sold it, I'm waiting for the right property to come up, I'm over it all now I guess, and well this dating thing's my first step to getting myself in the game again" she smiled "I don't know that I'm ready for a relationship or anything, but I'm wiling to let a man buy me dinner"

"So none of us are looking for a relationship, so what are we doing here?"

"Pressure" they both said laughing

"I wish I could say no to my Dad but he seems so desperate" he laughed

"Me Too" Mercedes agreed laughing

"Mercy what do you say to us getting together some times, keeping the pressure off"

"No one calls me Mercy anymore Sam it's Mercedes of Cedes"

"No one but me called you Mercy in the first place" he laughed

"True"

"I just used to think that sounded so sexy, rolled off my tongue, I thought you'd click that I liked you"

"Well actions speak louder than words and that really wasn't what I was seeing" she frowned

"What can I say, I was young, naïve, cocky and stupid, I had hormones" he widened his eyes telling her "And an ego"

They sat talking the evening away neither of them noticing anyone coming in or even looking around for their supposed dates, they were so engrossed in their conversations "I guess we can safely say we've been stood up" Sam announced as they looked around at people leaving the bar "They're over an hour late, do you want to get dinner anyway?"

"I guess" she smiled politely, expecting the night to be awkward, but was surprised when they spent most of it laughing at things that had happened at school and beyond

"I'm sort of sorry we didn't take the time to get to know each other at school" he carried on moving food around his plate as he spoke

"What you mean, you forgot to get into my knickers?" she laughed

"No I mean we would have been friends, more even" he stopped to look at her

"More?" she looked back at him, his eyes laughing for where her mind had taken that

"I'm sliding away from that particular hole" he laughed "Let's leave it at this has been nice"

"It has actually, you surprised me"

"You surprised me" he laughed "I never saw you as being so easily approachable"

"And I saw you as too damn approachable" she laughed sarcastically

"Maybe that's not the right word, another hole?"

"I think that first one's just getting bigger" she laughed "Not really, I enjoyed the night, really I did" she smiled as she watched him paying for their evening "I promised myself an early night so I need to call this one"

"Snap" he said jumping up to grab her jacket before putting his own on and walking out the door

"Shit" she used her bag to cover her hair as the rain hit them as they stepped outside, they were so engrossed in each other they never noticed the downpour

"Here take this" he told her dropping his jacket over her shoulders "I'll see you around I'm sure"

"Take my number" she took her phone out telling him, waiting for him to get his phone out before she passed over the number, neither of them seemed bothered by the pouring rain, he rung it, she said goodnight and walked away, he stood watching her wondering why he'd never been brave enough to actually give her his full attention when they were at school "Mercy" she smiled as she walked away, she had such a crush on that man when she was at school it was nice to know he'd even thought about her back then. She loved hearing him call her Mercy at school, it made her feel special and she was surprised he could still provoke that feeling out of her with it today, some 10 years later

She got home that night and had that song on repeat, she felt it was coming to life under her nose, this man had turned back up in her life for whatever reason, and she was struggling with what she should do about it, she wasn't that shy timid little girl anymore she was a grown woman, she knew her mind ****  
****

**_Maybe I could be the person to catch you on the other side, that's gonna hold you for life_**  
 ** _Or maybe I could be the reason that your eyes are crying dry, cause I can't treat you right_**  
 ** _Cause what if life happens? It ain't as good as it was, cause the girl that used to be me, when I look back now, d_** ** _on't know who it was_**

The next day she was tired, she hadn't slept, the thought of Sam Evans resting heavy on her mind, he'd hinted that he'd liked her in school and told her he hadn't done half the things her lying then friends had told her back then, he'd been in a three year relationship which told her if he wanted to he could make a commitment, she lay in her bed wondering why she was thinking about him so hard, and smiling at the answer she gave herself, she was interested. She heard noise, and looking at the window she was shocked when she saw it was daylight, she quickly got up to go make ready for work and eat whatever Tina had prepared before she went off to work

"How was last night, you got in late" Tina turned from the cooker at the sound of the door opening to ask

"I met up on Sam Evans, remember him?"

"Heartthrob with no morals?" she laughed "Cedes you were in love with him for near on five years, crying every night instead of kicking him to the curb, metaphorically I mean, for all those bitches he fucked at school and you knocked Patty, whatever her name was, out for calling you Mercy because that was his name for you, of course I remember the man"

"I did that?" she giggled

"Yes you did" she poked her with the spoon in her hand "Don't tell me it's crush time again?"

"I'm not sure"

"Not sure" Tina turned to give her full attention, Mercy stood smiling unwilling to give any more information, she really hadn't figured anything about her feelings out herself yet "You watched his game at school, you know who that man is, is he even a man yet?"

"I know but... **_"Guess you never see it coming when the light switches off, and you're lying in the rough"_** she sang

 ** _"Cause sometimes life happens, it ain't as good as it was_** " Tina sang back at her

 _ **"Cause the girl that used to be me got her head down now, don't know who to trust"**_ she sang back at her

"What do you mean?"

"He said they exaggerated and he let them, something about them saving face"

"And do you believe him?"

"He's got no reason to lie to me, what can I do to him"

"I guess, just be careful"

"He's been on my mind all damn night, I feel like a fucking love struck child, I thought I was over all this" she laughed nervously "I think I'm going to call him" she looked at Tina for a reaction but got none "I need to give him his jacket back anyway"

"You know best, you have good instinct" she smiled giving her a plate of breakfast "If you've been carrying those feelings for over 12 years I guess you must at least see what it is, Just trust your judgement" she sat down to eat and talk life before Mercy left for work

Mercy called Sam in the middle of her day to make arrangements to drop his jacket back to him "Hi" she smiled when he answered his phone, she didn't expect to be so happy but she went with it, it felt good

"Hi" he replied "I had a really good time last night, thanks"

"So did I" she admitted again, there was no alcohol involved in the conversation this time leading them to believe everything they'd said last night was genuine

"How do you fancy dinner tonight, I mean officially" he dared ask, his mind had been on her all night, if she'd have known the truth at school he'd have been done for, he had such a massive crush on her, she was the only girl in school he didn't want to pretend to mess with, if he'd have gotten her he wouldn't have been able to pretend. He'd gone about it all the wrong way trying to get her attention, in fact it had the adverse effect because now she thought he was a scoundrel, rather than seeing him as a good catch

"As in a date?" she asked surprised, hoping he couldn't hear the joy in her voice

"Well lets call it dinner, a date makes it feel like we need to try at something, and I don't feel like I'm trying here"

"What do you mean?" she frowned looking at her phone

"I daren't say, I don't want to scare you off"

"Is that in a good or bad way?" her eyes darting around the room as she asked the question

"Oh a very good way" he laughed "So dinner?"

"Yeah I'm peaked" she laughed

"Katana's, say about 7.30pm is that too late?"

"No that's fine, see you then" she wanted to scream down the phone she was so excited, she couldn't see Sam's fist punching air as his feet left the ground for a few seconds he'd jumped to high

The afternoon went fast, in no time she was sitting at her dresser again, this time she was eager to be ready, looking forward to the conversation excited for getting the full attention of Sam Evans, of all the guys she'd ever felt anything for in her life, he was the one she'd pushed furthest to the back of her mind, a dream she knew would never come true and now there was this. She giggled at herself as she checked her mirror, she thought she'd more than grown out of these school girl feelings but her tummy was spinning like crazy, her throat was dry, her palms were sweating "Let's do this" she jumped up and flashed her hair back off her chest, before grabbing her jacket and leaving her room

"Have a good evening and remember" Tina grabbed her arm as she walked past "Use your instincts, if it feels wrong get out of there"

"It's Sam Evans we're talking about, he knows I don't take no shit"

"I'm sure if he knew about the shit you took from that friggin jack ass for five years, he'd think different"

"That was the dumb Mercedes Jones, I've changed believe, I found Mercy Jones again and she's here to stay" she laughed

"I know, but you still need to take care of your heart"

"I will" she told her hugging her before she grabbed Sam's jacket and left for her date not date, she got to Katana's with time to spare, opened the door and looked around, smiling when she saw Sam sat at the bar looking at the door, he jumped up and came towards her "I thought I was early" she smiled as he got to her

"I didn't want you walking in and not seeing me, to start chatting to some random old school friend and diss me" he laughed "I got here extra early"

"I guess I'm early for the same reason" she laughed

"I'll say it again, I very much enjoyed your company last night" he smiled as they walked towards the booked table, he grabbed his jacket off her and relieved her of hers before they sat down "So, do you want to order?" he looked at her his eyes sparkling with excitement

"Yes" she smiled holding her hand up for service, Sam smiling as she took over the evening, he enjoyed the fact that she could hold her own and knew what she wanted, he sat for half the night listening to her excitedly telling him about her very interesting life that he wished he could be a part of, he actually found her voice soothing, and she was so funny, he'd never known that about her, he'd never taken the time to know that about her "Your turn" she sat up in her chair telling him, her knife and fork side by side on the plate already, he looked at it wondering how she managed to talk and eat everything she needed to off her plate at the same time, while his was still half full "I notice you haven't spoken all evening" she smiled the brightest smile

Mercy sat listening to him, her mind screaming back at him **_'I know I made a promise but I'm just being honest, cause the nights got too long, I couldn't stand to be alone,_** ** _I love you right now, but will I love you forever? Forever, give me time, give me time, give me time, give me time, cause the girl that I'm gonna be in the white dress one day will know what she wants'_** this version of Sam Evans she wanted, and it seemed like he was offering it, but until he said the actual words she was going to be guarding that heart of hers just like Tina had reminded her. The restaurant was empty by the time they realised they'd talked themselves empty, Mercy looked around laughing "We need to get out of here"

"I'll walk you home" he laughed as they downed the last of their coffee, he paid the bill and grabbed her jacket for her holding it while she got into it before putting his jacket on and grabbing his extra jacket, then leaving the building

"So" she grabbed his arm as they walked "We never finished our conversation about those skanks at school, how many of them did you actually..."

"None" he interrupted her saying "Lots of kissing, too much actually, we did some kids stuff feeling on each other above the clothes and all that, I was a virgin till I got to college"

"Seriously?" she asked shocked

"I tell you the truth, I have no reason to lie"

"I guess not" she hugged his arm tighter as they walked along, talking about everything and nothing, just getting comfortable with each other

"I'm glad you got the wrong blind date" he told her when they finally came to a standstill outside her house "It was great seeing you again"

"I enjoy your company too" she smiled up at him, trying not to look at his lips

"You know, seriously I've calmed down a lot since my school days, I was just into that stuff for the hype of it, you know enough people tell you you're good looking it sort of goes to your head a bit and I just played on it, I actually enjoyed playing on it, but as I grew up I realised looks wasn't everything, I needed to have something about me and I've strived to be someone worth knowing" he smiled "Unfortunately I can't do anything about the looks and I still get those that just see that"

"I believe you" she laughed rolling her eyes at his ego

"That sounded vein didn't it, I didn't mean it to" he smiled "It's a problem"

"Problem?" she looked up at him wondering where that had come from

"Yeah, like now, trying to get someone to believe your being genuine"

"I think your being genuine" she smiled up at him, her eyes trying to evade his lips and eyes

"I'm glad you do because I'd really like the chance to see you again, _I feel like you and I_ _never even got to figure out what we even had, it was just over before it even started..."_ he told her feeling her hand grab his neck and pull his face down to meet hers _**'I love you right now, but will I love you forever? forever, my heart beats so loud, but my mind is still tender, still tender'** _ringing in her head, she was going to take the chance

"I want to see what this is too" she smiled when she let his lips go

"I'm going to take care of that heart you were always singing about" he pulled her back to grab her lips again

The End


	4. Sam and I

**4\. Sam and I...**

 ** **'3:15' by Bazzi****

 ** **Day 1****

"Order 34782" Mercy shouted down the line as she threw the box on the conveyer belt and turned to see what the next collection was, snatching the slip and striking it off the list when she found the closest pick up. She was more than fed up with this stopgap job, but there was nothing else, this had been the very last place to look, she'd finally been desperate enough to look and unlucky enough to get the job. She was studying Chemistry, absolutely fascinated by it, and wanted to be involved in the discovery of the biggest find of her time, her name needed to be remembered and she fancied it being much likened to Einstein.

"Miss Jones" she heard snapping out of her daydream "The order" Rachel, the floor Manager told her, looking at the paper in her hand "Customers are waiting"

"Coming" she hissed walking away to go find the item, when she came back Rachel was still standing in the same place

"I have a trainee coming in later today, he's on probation for two weeks and as I seemingly need to monitor your performance I'm pairing him up with you" she announced

Mercy rolled her eyes, she hated the damn job, how was she going to do justice to this new responsibility that she really didn't want "Fine" she told her putting the collected item on the conveyer belt "Order 34799" she shouted before grabbing the next job slip and walking away

"You'll meet him today and he starts tomorrow" Rachel shouted after her, thinking the girls attitude was getting on her damn nerves

"Fine" she turned to reply

She didn't think about it again until Rachel turned up again standing in front of her, with the usual greeting "Miss Jones" she stood smirking "This is Sam, he'll be working with you for the next two weeks, as part of his induction, Sam this is Mercedes" she finally turned to Sam telling him

"Hi" Sam smiled at her, his eyes shouting enthusiasm

She noticed his teeth were so perfect, and his lips so thick you wanted to ... "Hi" she smiled at the thought she'd just had about this total stranger, realising they were waiting for her to speak

"He'll start tomorrow at 9am sharp" Rachel told her

"I'll see you tomorrow" he grinned as he turned to walk away with Rachel, "I just imagined it" he leaned in telling her his mind already singing _**'Laying next to you, I got a flight in the morning, got me questioning what I think is important'**_ his eyes telling her he meant something with that comment, she stood watching him walk away her mind trying to work him out, she smiled for him catching her watching when he got to the exit and looked back at her, with that grin again

 **Day 2**

The next day he was there well before time wanting to know where she wanted him, it was the way he asked that made her think he might be flirting, she smiled and walked off thinking it might well be her reading too much into things

"Well do the storeroom first" she told him stepping off towards it

"I know you were thinking about getting on my lips yesterday" he smiled telling her, "That was the first thought that came to my head when I saw you _'get in that storeroom'"_ he walked behind her almost whispering in her ear "I saw you looking at them, my lips I mean, and you should know I'm fine with that, I was checking that ass of your out before you turned around too" he told her as they walked

"I think we should check out the shop floor first instead" she looked up at him concern in her mind as she diverted their journey to where more people were, she really wasn't comfortable with this guy, he was creepy

"That's fine I can wait" he smiled following her humming **_'Now I'm on a flight in my feels, thinking 'bout you'_**

"Maybe you'd want to do the practical quiz first" she smiled at him "Could you go round and find the emergency points, fire escapes and emergency kits following the green path only" she quickly sent him off so she could find Rachel and tell her he was a pervert

"Will do" he grabbed the paperwork off her and started off

"Rachel" Mercy called across the warehouse

"I don't need to hear it Miss Jones, if you're telling me you can't do the job I'll take that as your resignation" she turned to tell her

"No it's just... is it alright to do the Health and Safety stuff with Sam or is that Will's job?"

"You can do it just make sure Will gets the paperwork" she instructed watching Mercedes walk off

"Damn" Mercy spat as she walked, how was she going to get around this sexual harassment that she was maybe enjoying, the vote was still out on whether he was a creep or seriously sexy, things were happening when he looked at her

"So" Sam appeared behind her interrupting her thoughts "We're doing protected sex?" he laughed watching her booty move as she walked _**"Hope you know you fire, fuck anyone who doubts you"**_ he actually sang the words in her face

"What?" she pulled away from his face being so close to hers "We're doing Health and Safety" she told him "And for your information I have a boyfriend so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop with the flirting"

"And for your information I don't have a girlfriend, and flirting never hurt anyone"

"I find it offensive" she turned to look at him shocked at how deep green his eyes were "What's wrong with your eyes?" was all she could find to ask for her obvious stare

"Lust" his face smiling as she focused on his lips again "You've got a thing about my lips?"

"No, they're just ..."

"Offensive?"

"No" she giggled "They just draw my attention I guess" she flashed her eyes at him before walking off

 _ **'Girl, you'd be by my side, forget them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side, girls in L.A. couldn't be more dry, you're so money, baby, you ain't even have to try'**_ he hummed as he watched her walk he was seriously attracted to her "Mercy" he called after her, she rolled her eyes only her friends called her that, and she had very few of those privileged people, but it really didn't sound the same when he'd said it, it sounded mysterious, even sexy, and it made her smile

"Only my friends call me that" she swung round to tell him surprised at how in her space he was "Sorry" she jumped back on instinct, she was almost nose to nose with him and straight away his smell hit her heart like she'd imagine two mating lions would attract each other, she could have just stretched up that extra inch or two and touched his lips with hers if she was brave enough, it made blood run fast through her body, she was hot _**'Look me in my eye, tell me that you feel different'**_ suddenly sprung to mind, she stood wondering what the hell that song was, and why she couldn't remember any of the other words right now

"Call me anytime you need a fix" he smiled down at her

"Sorry?" she asked

"My eyes, they do something to you, I can see it in your face" he laughed "I know your booty does something to me"

"I know my hand will do something for your damn face in a minute"

"There are a lot nicer things I could see those damn hands doing to me" he looked down at her, his breath hitting her face as he spoke, she felt like she was being bathed in his mouth, and smiled at the fact that his lips might be the cotton fresh towel pecking her dry

 _'Where the hell is your mind Mercy Jones'_ she shook her head asking herself **_'It's a quarter after three, saying everything we mean'_** repeating in her head, _that's it that damn song he keeps humming_. She shook her head again when she realised he was standing watching her, her mind wouldn't move and she was actually stuck for words, she fought hard to get her focus back, stepping away from him "We're supposed to be working" she finally came at him with pathetically

"I thought we were" he laughed "Just... you seemed to have this thing about my lips"

"I have nothing about your damn lips" she huffed getting back to work

"Okay my bad" he held his hands up telling her "I misread the signs, I'll back off" he told her, concerned for her upset, keeping true to his word when they worked like two professionals for the rest of the morning

"I guess you get your half hour break, so I'll see you at 2pm" she told him walking away she needed distance, she had confused herself, his not trying was more of a turn on than his earlier attempts, she actually wanted him to flirt with her and she didn't even really know him. She walked through the canteen on her way back to the storeroom feeling a ping of something when she saw him chatting away with some of the girls from front of house "Is that jealousy?" she asked herself surprised as she stood watching him sucking up all the attention "Enjoy your lunch?" she asked when he got back, she didn't like her tone but she'd said it already she couldn't take it back

"Yeah, I got to meet a lot of people" he smiled

"Yeah I saw" she closed her eyes for her second fuck up in as many seconds

"I feel like you're messing with my head, you keep sending mixed messages?" he looked at her, smiling for the guilty look on her face

"No messages here" she smiled back at him, even he could tell it was false, the rest of the day she tried her hardest to be professional, saying goodnight at the end of the day before jumping in her car for home

By day four they'd actually managed to sit down to lunch together and talk about his induction, it all went well but she couldn't help but notice the way she was behaving around him, she was definitely sending out signals, and he was trying hard not to react to them. she kept hearing herself saying sorry every time she fell into his mouth, eyes or her legs rubbed together in anticipation of what she imagined with the words coming out his mouth, his face puzzled

"Are we having the same conversation here?" he finally asked

"Yeah" she licked her lips telling him "Sorry I'm just thinking what I need to finish off for your last week of induction" she lied watching the corners of his mouth curl again for hearing her lie

"I was..." he stopped, his hand stretching across the table to wipe something off the corner of her mouth "Telling you about that bit of food on your face" he smiled sucking whatever it was off his thumb, her eyes rolled, she couldn't help it making him laugh out loud "But you're not flirting?" he asked watching her smile with embarrassment

 **Day 10**

After that first week it was an underestimation to say she'd thought about him, he'd been the only thing on her mind, she'd got to know him and he was genuine, funny, kind, sweet and he had a good heart, she'd actually made an error in her judgement, he was the perfect gentleman. She'd spent so much time those first few days telling him how unprofessional he was, it seemed hypocritical of her to try and make the first move so she sat back and hoped he'd have the patience to try again some day soon.

"Is Sam seeing anyone?" Mandy from front of house asked her Wednesday lunch time, sat making it clear to everyone sitting at the table, that she had him on her mind

"I don't know it's never come up" Mercy lied

"Ask him will you? I don't want to make a fool of myself, we have to work together" Mandy replied

"Okay" Mercy told her, looking across the room at him at the exact same time he found to look at her _**'You cant avoid the fact girl, you make me feel alive'** _his body moving involuntarily in places that made him feel embarrassed, his awkward smile made her heart skip a beat, he looked embarrassed, as if his mind was thinking dirty things, she giggled

"What's up?" Mandy asked her looking across the room, by which time Sam's gaze had left Mercy but the smirk was still on his face

"Nothing" Mercy slammed her cup on the table telling her upset for her spoiling the moment

"Don't forget" Mandy told her as she got up, she should have known the bitch had an agenda, it was rare the front of house staff mixed with the warehouse staff

"Yeah" she told her, her response weak as she went back to the warehouse department to put her hard hat back on

"Should my ears have been burning too?" he asked when they linked back up at the conveyer belt

"Sorry" she turned asking him

"Your eyes were on me most of that break and I just wondered if you were talking about me too"

"I wasn't looking at you, Mandy was just asking if you were single and I was just saying... I'd find out" she smiled

"But you already know the answer to that" he looked at her puzzled

"I know I guess I didn't want her to know"

"Why?"

"Just because, can we get back to work?" she huffed

"We can, but I think you just gave me permission to flirt again" he laughed "There is no boyfriend is there?"

"That's for me to know" she giggled cutely, walking away wondering how the hell she'd done that, let him play right back into her hands, she wasn't going to waste a second this time _**'You made me feel alive, fuck them other bitches, I will put 'em to the side'**_ she hummed all afternoon, stopping when she realised he'd joined in

They looked at each other burst into laughter before they carried on singing the words this time **_"Shit's so real, baby, look me in my eyes, you're so money, baby, you ain't even have to try, now I'm running with you round East Lansing, Tito's in your dorm, we're dancing, it's a quarter after three, saying everything we mean"_**

"That's my song when I think about you" he told her when they finally stopped singing at each other

"You have a song for me?"

"A whole playlist" he laughed, they touched shoulders playfully before saying goodnight, she was definitely warming to him and he could tell, he felt the same about her

 **Day 11**

The next day she made more than the effort, she needed to act fast Mandy was on the warpath and she wasn't going to let that one pick her at the post "Morning" she walked into the staffroom smiling, Sam's face looking a picture as she actually watched his jaw drop and hit the table he sat at, everyone stood looking at Mercy draped in a black number it was just about passable for work, if the plan was straight to the bar afterwards. Her knee length lace skirt being the most skin concealing garment of the lot, her make up flawless as usual with heels and a white lace top covered by her fashionably ripped denim jacket, exposing her black silk and lace bra underneath "Ready for work?" she looked at Sam asking

"Yeah" he sprung out of the chair as he spoke, still levitating, everyone was muttering but he wasn't listening he was focused "Hot date tonight?" he asked when he caught up with her

"No" she spun round telling him wondering if she'd gone too far, she played it cool all morning, taking his come on as playful office banter

"Mercy" Mandy attacked her at lunch "Did you find out from Sam?"

"No, I didn't get the chance"

"Are you two an item?" she snapped

"Who Sam and I?" she asked a smile on her face before she smugly replied "No"

"Do you fancy him"

"That's a bit old fashioned isn't it, fancy?" she laughed _'I want to jump that mothers bones'_ she smirked

"Well whatever it is do you?... like him I mean?"

"He's a good worker, he's a laugh I guess he's alright"

"You know what I mean Mercedes" her voice almost a tut as she spat back at her, it wasn't even the comment, it was the attitude that Mandy brought with it that made Mercy switch fast

"If you want to know anything about Sam ask him your damn self, do I look like I work for the fucking post office?" she snapped

"I only asked" Mandy snapped back rolling her eyes at the Mercy she knew well before walking away

"Well don't" she raised her voice for her to really hear her

"And you want me to believe you're not interested?" Sam came from nowhere asking her

"I'm not a messenger" Mercy told him "For her or anyone"

"She's alright actually" she stood behind Mercy a laugh in his voice "I wouldn't mind" he whispered in her ear waiting a few seconds for her to react before he turned to look at Mandy walking off, hearing Mercy's tut he turned back to look at her "I really wouldn't mind" he grinned at her

"I bet you wouldn't" she cut her eye at him before walking off, not seeing the smirk on his face, he'd found another way to get at her and he was going to use it, he laughed inside before stepping off to follow her

"Still mad at me?" he asked when he got close

"I'd have to care first" she snapped

"Okay... so... what do you do when you're not at work?" his head popped over her shoulder asking

"Not work" her eyes looked to the side he was talking on as she carried on walking

"And what do you do after that?"

"More not working"

"I'll take that as another slap down shall I?" he stopped walking and watched her walk away

"Are we going to get this induction done or what?" she turned slightly asking

"Yeah" his head swinging at her backside moving "What have we got to do?" he asked rushing to walk alongside her

"Protected sex... I mean Health & Safety I need to get the paperwork to Will by end of play today" she stopped walking shocked at herself

"I have protection" he looked into her eyes his smiling at her use of his words from that first day "Protection" he told her pointing at his helmet

"Oh, protection, yes" she shook her head trying to get back into work mode

"You felt it too didn't you?" he looked at her his eyes serious as he spoke "Just then you felt it too"

"What?" she asked, noticing her eyes weren't able to leave his

"That connection"

"I don't believe you, we're working" she huffed, he'd seen the truth in her eyes and she was pissed, she wanted to play hard to get, now she'd blown it, she walked off

"I think you know there's something there, just come for a drink with me, just one drink and if it doesn't work out I'll leave it alone" he stepped in front of her asking, music to her ears

"One drink?"

"One" he confirmed

"Okay" she smiled walking off "Tonight after work"

The afternoon went fast, soon they were grabbing their jackets ready for their drink and conversation "Sam" Rachel called down the warehouse "A minute" he looked at Mercy and turned to go see what their boss wanted, coming back seconds later

"What did she want?" she asked as he got close to her

"To see if you were treating me right" he smiled

"Ready" she looked up smiling at him

"Yep" he smiled, walking off together once he caught up to her

They ended up at the bar not far from work, which just happened to be Mercy's local, had a few drinks and some conversation "I don't want to be out too late" Mercy told him grabbing her coat

"I'll walk you home" he jumped up

"I literally live around the corner" she laughed

"I can still walk you home, can't I?"

"Sure" she laughed grabbing the arm he was holding out as they left the venue, they literally took the twenty steps to her apartment where she said a not too pushy goodnight and left him standing there _'that was enough for a first date'_ she rested on her front door thinking a smile on her face for seeing him coming back for more tomorrow.

 **Day 12**

"Morning" they both said as their eyes met the next morning at work, laughing at having the same thought **_'Life out in Cali has been great, I'm committed, you the only thing that makes me wish things were different, I might fly you out, get your ass on a one-way, if I had it my way...'_**

"You know I'm going to ask for another date don't you, we have chemistry" he smiled

"Chemistry" she smirked "And you know that because ..."

"I felt it the first time I saw you and I saw the look on your face when you felt it yesterday" he was telling the truth, she'd felt something she didn't reply she just raised her eyebrow before walking off

"Sam" they both heard, Mercy turned to look who was calling him, smiling and shaking her head when she saw Mandy walking towards him, if she'd have had the opportunity she'd have hidden somewhere to listen to the conversation but they were in the middle of the warehouse, there were no corners so she carried on walking until she found herself standing in the storeroom spitting cusses at Mandy

"At last" a voice of relief said behind her she spun round to see Sam standing smiling at her "I've been looking everywhere"

"What?" she stood looking at him, thinking there was an emergency before she fully heard what he'd said "Why?" she asked

"This is where it has to happen for us I dreamt it" he stepped closer to her smiling

"What happens?"

"I thought it was going to happen that first day but..." he pulled her to him his hot breath hitting her face, she didn't even have the strength to resist, closing her eyes as his lips hit hers "Hey" his voice whispered, her eyes sprung open to see what he wanted "You felt that right?"

"Yeah" she grabbed his head back to her

"Sam" they heard spinning to find Mandy standing at the door "I thought you said..." she looked at Mercy stood lusting "Bitch" she huffed at her "It won't last anyway, you don't gel, you'll come running when you realise there's no chemistry"

 _"How's this for Chemistry?"_ he smiled before going back in, all Mercy could hear was _**'For a moment, I was feeling like I had you, didn't wanna leave, I had to, it's a quarter after three, saying everything we mean...'**_

"Were you singing then?" she pulled away asking

"I was kissing you, the world was singing" he laughed taking her lips again, twice really wasn't enough

"Bitch" Mandy huffed again walking away

The End


	5. Time Out

**Time Out **

**'Cruisin' By D'Angelo**

Sam and Mercy had been together for a while now, they'd just celebrated their fifth year courting with a holiday in Cayman Islands and were back to work with a vengeance, it had been five weeks since Sam had been on the road and Mercy was hard at work in the studio, they hardly had time to miss each other.

"I know I've got that all wrong" she put the phone down telling Judy one of her backing singers, she'd just come off a rather heated conversation with Sam, he wasn't happy, yet again, that work was about to keep them apart for yet another week, he'd moved rocks to get the time and she'd just cancelled everything "He can be so fucking clingy at times" she hissed frustrated that she was going to do a recording in a bad mood now

"Five Mercedes" Jonathan popped his head round the door telling her

"Give me a minute" she waved her hand telling him, she only managed three hours, she was too distracted with the way she'd left things with Sam, she took some time out and got a flight to Nashville to surprise him, even one night was going to make him happy, Jonathan arranged for that overnight trip telling her she needed to be back by 3pm the very latest the following day, he was saying yes she was going to agree to anything, she took the four hour flight and made her way to his hotel room, hoping he'd have finished his gig and had plenty of time for her even if it was only for the night

"Hi" she smiled at Sam's surprised face when she walked into his hotel room

"Hi" he jumped up "I thought you were room service" he rushed towards her "I was just about to blow for them just walking in like that"

"I guess I could be called that" she giggled "You still mad with me?" her eyes telling him she'd come to say a proper sorry

"Lots" he giggled kissing her "I was just about to get lit, can we get a party going?" he looked back at the coffee table his bag of Texas Tea opened and paper on waiting to be filled

"Sure" she threw her purse against her luggage bag and stepped off towards the table, they sat rolling for a while., talking about their recent telephone conversation, what they'd done over the past week and finally stopped talking to light their first joint "God" Mercy blew out "I seriously need to chill" she told him as they both fell back on the couch resting their heads and taking the vibe in

 ** _"Baby let's cruise, away from here, hey, don't be confused, the way is clear"_** he sang laughing as they chilled "I'm not going up there you know that right"

"I know that" she laughed

"I went off a bit earlier and I'm sorry for that pressure just before recording" he turned his head to look at her

"I'm sorry too I know you went all out to get those dates, if it could be helped.." she looked back at him with her sad eyes

"Are we still enjoying this life?" he asked

"Honestly, I am, but I miss you like crazy"

"I miss you too, it's hard sometimes, and so yeah I might lash out, but you know I don't actually mean all that, don't you?" his eyes telling her he was sorry

"I know you don't and neither do I, it's tough" they sat smoking, trying to get chilled "I need a quick fix, this isn't half as satisfying as you _**'Let the music take your mind**_  
 _ **and, just release and you would find, we gonna fly away, plan to go my way, I love it when we're cruising together"**_ she smiled leaning towards him for a kiss

"When are you going back?"

"In the morning" she pecked his lips again

"So this is a booty call, again?" he pulled away asking

"And" she took another pull of her joint "You're wasting time"

"I don't like treating you like this" he told her as he pushed her to lay on the couch singing _ **"Baby tonight belongs to us, everything's right, do what you must"**_ he was hungry for her, his lips making their way down her body fast as he pushed her skirt up and grabbed her panties with his teeth, pulling them down, his teeth touching her body as they made their way down before his lips kissed down her perfectly formed V, sending her body into a ball of flames. Mercy grabbed his hair jerking his head up to look into his gorgeous, sexy eyes, she loved that look of ready for sex on him

"I love you Evans" she told him closing her eyes as she let his head go, leaving him to grab her panties with his teeth again taking them those last pulls before they left her body "God" she gasped at the touch of her man on her, realising how much she was missing him, it didn't take long for him to bring her to peak, her body jerking as she experienced her moment within minutes of his mouth touching the fleshy part of her core.

"Ready for me?" he smiled, pleased with himself as he pulled her ass off the couch and knelt in front of her

"Who's that?" she asked as they both looked at the knocking door

"Shit I ordered room service ages ago" he grabbed the rolled joints off the table and put them in his jacket pocket, watching Mercy pull her skirt down as he looked around checking the space, grabbing her panties and stuffing them in his pocket before going towards the door

"I cancelled the order" she told him as he got to the door

"Blaine" he said surprised watching as he walked past him and into the room

"Blaine" Mercy smiled for seeing Sam's best friend come through the door, he didn't answer and Sam and Mercy shared a look for what might be wrong "I'll just go see what's happened with room service" Mercy looked at Sam telling him

"Half an hour remember, _**I love it when we're cruising together**_ " he sang in her ear as she walked past him "Hey, go put some underwear on first" he whispered, grabbing her hand remembering he had her panties in his pocket, watching as she grabbed her small case and ran off to the bedroom, coming out seconds later to go see about that room service. Blaine sat on the couch, Sam waiting for her to get past him "Sorry" he kissed her as she went towards the door, he opened it and let her out shutting it before he started his conversation with Blaine.

An hour later and Blaine was still talking, he'd got his relationship problems and Sam couldn't just shut that down, he was always there for him when Mercy and he hit hard times, this was a first. Mercy's head peeped round the door the two men looking as she entered the room "I'll just..." she pointed at the bedroom door awkwardly walking through the room, smiling at Sam before she went in and shut the door behind her. She sat waiting for Sam to come to bed, she'd have wanted to complain and she did feel a ping of anger at him not blowing Blaine off for her as she sat around the room, she finally changed her flight back for four hours later and at some point fell asleep.

She was used to waking up at 5.30am that was her natural body clock alarm, she was shocked to see Sam hadn't managed to come to bed, she rolled her eyes and opened the bedroom door to check what was going on, Blaine was asleep on the couch and Sam was in the chair, his head uncomfortably leaned back asleep. "Fuck this" she hissed shutting the door before she went to the bathroom, did her routine and ordered breakfast

Sam and Blaine woke up an hour later at the knock at the door "Is that him?" Blaine jumped out his sleep asking

"I..." Sam looked around the room, his eyes landing on Mercy walking towards the door

"It's breakfast" she told them opening the door to let the tray in

Sam jumped up walking towards her, his eyes telling her he was sorry already but he said it anyway "Sorry, it's a wasted night, he's got shit going on and I didn't think..."

"It's fine"

"No it isn't, I'm sorry" he kissed her cheek "I'd have kicked off big time if you'd have done this to me"

"Not if it was Tina" she looked up at him saying

"Maybe not Tina but..."

"It's fine" she tiptoed up to kiss his cheek "I got a later flight so we can get time" she grinned "Breakfast Blaine?" she called before he could say anything else

They sat eating breakfast, Sam unusually quiet before he went to freshened up, cussing himself in the bathroom for not just coming out with it as soon as she'd told him about her later flight. Blaine sat looking into space while she talked about Sam's show later, and how proud she was of him, followed up by Blaine telling her about a rather lengthy conversation between Sam and his Manager, and how Freddie had rearranging Sam's practice for earlier that afternoon "This was all just bad timing" Sam told her as he walked out the bedroom, he'd been trying to reschedule this practice session to no avail "Sorry, I can't get Freddie to change his damn mind, I promised I wouldn't let anything come between our time, but this is..."

"Sorry guys" Blaine looked across at them his eyes still red from the periodic crying he'd been doing "I didn't mean to ruin your time together"

"It's fine" Mercy told him, and she meant it

It was well after 9am and Blaine was still sitting in their hotel room, no sign of moving, Mercy was clock watching and Sam was fidgeting "Babe" he finally grabbed her hand pulling her with him to the bedroom and shutting the door "Blaine needs to go somewhere at 9.45am I thought you'd be gone, and I thought he'd come back this morning but he talked through the night"

"Where does he need to go?"

"I really can't say, but we really need to go"

"We?" she asked

"Yeah Blaine and I" he kissed her on the lips telling her

"What, you mean this is it?" she stepped back asking him "I've slept in that fucking bed all night on my own, put my life on hold for your attention, and all I get is Blaine and you need to go be ... whatever?" she hissed through her whispering lips "What a waste of fucking money" she slammed herself on the bed "Okay, calm down" she told herself, Sam stood watching her knowing he was in the wrong in this situation, he'd have expected her to get rid of whoever it was, no way would he have gone with a whole fucking night "He's your friend, of course you have to help him, we all have to value our friends" she said like she was begging herself to see that "It's fine there'll be other times" she smiled up at him, getting up to peck his lips "We'll try again, soon" her eyebrows meeting as she looked for confirmation

"Very soon"

"I guess you guys need to get going, I'll be fine" she rested her hand on his chest looking up at him "I miss you already"

"Don't even mention the missing thing, I want to cry, seriously, so close, blue balls, that's my name until you get back to me" he wasn't even laughing "I thought about you laying in that bed all fucking night" he pulled her to him so forcefully it took her breath for a second, breaking into a smile as he sung in her ear _**"And inch by inch baby closer and closer oh, every little part is in touch, Oh baby, baby oh**_ " he laughed "I'm gonna make a booty call, I can't wait a week"

 ** _"We gonna fly away, plan to go my way, I love it when we're cruising together"_** she looked up at him singing kissing his waiting lips

"I need to focus on you right now" he told her when they finally let each other go

"You're going to be late" she pushed him away from her telling him, still upset but she understood, she followed him out said her goodbye's to Blaine and then sat on her own looking at the walls of the hotel room, eventually thinking she'd take the chance and venture out on a short walk, if anyone recognised her she'd be straight back. she walked along looking in the shop windows, there was literally nothing she needed to buy from a shop on a high street right now, she'd got everything in the world a girl would need, including the rock star boyfriend. "Sam" she gasped looking at him across the car lot standing outside a clinic "What's he doing there?" she asked herself as she stood watching him put his cigarette out and walk back in, she needed to know she walked across the lot looking at the signage horrified at the Testing Clinic small print under to logo "What's he doing here?" she asked again horrified

She looked through the smoked glass but couldn't see anything so she took a breath and pushed the door open, the first person she saw was Sam "Hi" she looked around the waiting room as she spoke to him "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked for seeing her

"I saw you standing outside while I was window shopping, and wondered what the hell my boyfriend was doing at an STI clinic"

"You've got this all wrong, but I can't tell you what's going on I'd be breaking a confidence"

"If you don't you'll be breaking a five year relationship"

"Mercy you know I'm not going to break a promise" he grabbed her arm telling her "But I'm here with a friend, that needs my help right now"

"So it's.." she looked around at the other two people sitting in the room "Blaine?" she whispered his name

"I..."

"Mr Evans" the receptionist called, both Sam and Mercy looked at her "Through the double doors and second door on the left" she instructed him giving him a urine jar

"What?" Mercy looked at him asking

"It's not what you think" he told her grabbing the jar off the receptionist "Just trust me babe"

"Trust you, they just called your damn name to get tested" she looked at him walking away from her "Do I need to get tested?" she asked, he looked at her before looking around the waiting room and shutting the door behind him

Mercy flopped on the bench, she couldn't help but cry, her mind examining everything, _they hadn't slept together for over five weeks, he'd gone down on her instead of, as they usually did, have sex first and then got into love making, not come to bed that night, of course she should have seen the signs, there'd been someone or others and now he was running scared. What had Blaine said to him, maybe Blaine was there to stop him from passing shit on to her, maybe he was angry with Sam for not telling her, he'd walked into their hotel room last night and not actually looked her in the eyes, of course he wouldn't if he knew Sam had that nasty man's disease with a mind to passing it on to her,_ everything she was thinking was adding up, except the fact that she knew he loved her _"N_ ever mind the fucking music, this is blowing my damn mind"

The door flew open getting her attention "Mercy" Blaine stepped back in shock looking around the waiting room for Sam "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you what Sam was doing here?" she fired back at him

"He's with me" Blaine told her, he didn't want to tell her the full story but this looked bad

"Yeah right, he's with you, you're with him, what the fuck is going on, do I need to get tested?" she stood looking at him for an answer, Blaine unwilling for give one, he stood his face in shock mode "Shit, you're together?" Mercy' mind was reading all the signs, they were falling over themselves at her right now, her hands found her mouth as breath left her body, Sam came back through the door seeing her face

"What's going on?" he asked looking between Blaine and Mercy "What's wrong with her?" he asked Blaine, walking towards Mercy

"She thinks we're together" Blaine told him, the fact that he didn't burst out laughing made Sam know this shit was serious

"You put her straight yeah?" he asked him

"She hasn't given me a chance"

"Mercy" Sam grabbed hold of her firmly as she tried to shake him off "I'm not with Blaine, you know I'm straight, where the fucks your mind gone?"

"So what the fuck are you doing here, are you sleeping around?" she looked up at him asking, while she stood wondering where the hell her mind had gone

"Yes" Blaine answered

"No" Sam answered at the same time looking at Blaine stunned for where he was trying to take this conversation cutting his eye at Blaine "No I'm not, I wouldn't do that you know me" Sam looked back at Mercy before looking back at Blaine trying to see if he was wiling to tell her about his situation

"So just tell me why you need to have a test?"

"He was supporting Blaine I guess" Kurt, who'd made an entrance while she was yelling at them butted in "He's the nasty one, he's been having an affair behind my back" he told the three of them "After everything we went through to be together he finds the time to be unfaithful, my life's a freaking joke" he walked towards them telling anyone that wanted to listen "So now I have to go get tested to see what that animal he slept with has kindly given him to pass onto me" he walked through them to the counter

"So why couldn't you just tell me that?" Mercy turned to Sam asking

"I did, you chose to... never mind, I did, maybe very badly and I'd made a promise"

"We made promises too" she stepped up to him

"If it had come to it, I'd have broken it, and that's another promise, I can't lose you" he pulled her to him kissing her gently on the lips "I think you two need to talk" he looked at Blaine telling him "Even if it's just about closure, but I hope you work it out"

"I don't want to shout our business out here, wait till we get home" Kurt turned to tell Blaine

"Mr Anderson" they heard as everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, Blaine looked at Kurt grabbed his hand and went off with the nurse

"Mr Evans" another nurse came out calling, Sam dragged Mercy in with him, he had nothing to hide

All came out smiling, their results negative "I've got to go" Sam told Blaine and Kurt not taking time to say bye

"Mr Anderson" the receptionist called as Kurt left the bottle to make his way home with his husband in tow

Sam and Mercy were back at the hotel room within minutes, he'd listened to her going on about Blaine's infidelity all the way back, up in the elevator and while they stood waiting for him to open the door, he finally rolled his eyes as the door clicked open "Shut up" he spun her round ordering as he shut the door with a bang behind them

"Why so forceful" she smiled

 _"Well actually, you know what?"_ he pulled her towards him smiling, lust in his voice _"Blaine's not going to be home for a couple of hours"_ he laughed _"We could..."_ his hand grabbed her butt as he pressed her against him lifting her off the floor before he spun round and pressed her against the closed door, puling her panties down with ease before wrapping her legs around his waist, he moaned at the vice like feeling as she locked her ankles behind his back "Mercy" he gasped as he felt her hotness against his shorts, plunging his head into her neck, he loved the smell of DKNY Golden Delicious on her, he'd smelt it on many women but on her it made him feel like he could go forever "You smell so fucking good" he dragged her blouse over her head before his lips attacked hers again

"You feel so good" her hand fell back down onto his shoulders, crawling down his body to lift his t-shirt off

He wasn't waiting for her formalities, his hand went down the front of his shorts coming back up filled with himself, smiling as Mercy stopped her begging to look at what he was offering her, a smile on her face as he plunged into her, and they both gasped. He stood watching himself sliding in and out of her touching her sensitive spot every now and again watching her flinch for the touch, the sound of love making filling the air as skin rubbing against skin got wetter and whimpers echoed around the room "I love you" he grabbed her face pulling it to him to grab her lips

"God, you know I love you too" she squeezed as she bounced up and down to his rhythm, both their noises reaching peak as they satisfied each other

They stood still waiting for their hearts to slow down, wrapped in each other, Sam's head popped up to look at her "Will you... marry me?"

"Yes" she smiled kissing him "You want those babies?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah I guess" he told her not knowing how she was going to take that

"Me too" she smiled grabbing his lips to start again "I have an hour tops, to celebrate" she laughed

"Celebrate" his eyes giggled with excitement about what they could get done in an hour, walking over to the couch with her still on his waist

Soon it was time to go, she grabbed her bags and made the difficult break, this time it was different they'd taken their relationship to yet another level, siting in silence for the journey to the airport holding hands smiling _**"Oh baby let's cruise, let's flow, let's glide, oh let's open up, and go inside"** she sung sat next to him in the café_

 ** _"And if you want it you got it forever, I can just stay t ** _here inside you, and love you baby, oh"_**_** he sung back as she kissed her neck ** _  
_**

 _ **"Let the music take your mind"**_

 _ **"Just release and you would find"**_ he giggled

 ** _"Baby"_**

"On the brain already, lets get this wedding done first yeah?" he really didn't care, he was already excited about the baby talk "Love you" he told her as her flight flashed up on the over head screen

"Love you right back, and just for the record, it's going to be a boy first" she told him kissing his lips "Loved this time out"

"And there'll be more time outs" he smiled as he watched her walking away to board her flight

The End


	6. Hold Up

**Hold Up**

 **'I might' by Tom Grennan**

 **Sam**

Sam's studio was just outside central Los Angeles, he preferred it that way, it stopped every man and his dog that thought they could hold a note walking in wasting his time with demo's and wasted studio time, but his pad, in the middle of town, was the most exciting place to be for a man of his age. His family lived in Texas, so for a while he was isolated, but last year his old school sweetheart, Brittany had moved quite close to him, with her husband and their 4 year old daughter who had just starting school, not far from his studio.

Sam hadn't changed much from his school days, he was still mega stunning, his smile captivating, his lips seductive and his eyes just drew you in, he'd aged a bit after 10 years but he'd done it in a nice way, he looked innocently handsome, a girl could still make him blush, we're talking change your features blush, if she looked at him the right way

"Sam there's a call" Trey one of his team popped his head round the sound room door telling him

"Shit" he got up, his mind was into this track he was trying to get down, he hated distractions, it would take him a week to get back to where he was at "Hello" he grabbed the phone off the desk saying

"Sam it's Brittany"

"Britt what's up?"

"I really shouldn't ask and I know you're super busy, but I'm stuck in traffic, I underestimated the journey and now I'm going to be late for Sarah" she paused "You couldn't just pop across and fetch her for me could you, take her back to the studio, I'll grab her as soon as I can?" she asked to silence "Please Sam if I had any other option?"

"Okay but don't make this a habit, I have work to do, what time?"

"She's finishing at 3pm today, so that's like 15 minutes"

"Okay I'll grab her" he told her putting the phone down, grabbing his keys and jacket he lift for the school run, _ **"Oh I love. oh I love, love my freedom, more than happy to be at a table for them, go to a movie with just yours truly'**_ he sung walking down the street trying to keep hold of his project, the easy part was actually finding the school, he stood at the locked gate with the other parents waiting for the children to be released

 **Mercy**

Mercy had got the call less than an hour ago from her Mom "Mercy you need to come now, your sister's in labour, you need to go pick Demetri up"

"Where is that even, I don't know where I'm going?" she was just as much panicked as everyone else down in Los Angeles, she lived just 15 minutes away in Glendale, on a good day it would take 15 minutes but this wasn't a good day and she knew once she got to her parents house, she'd maybe take another 20 minutes trying to find the damn school, they were forever building new shit and losing people

"Dad will send you the zip code" her Mom's sensible voice told her calming her panic "Just collect him and bring him straight home, we should be there in maybe 4 hours, Alan doesn't want her around all this"

"Alan shouldn't be getting his damn wife pregnant then" Mercy spat

"You'll understand when you get married" her Mom laughed

"I hope so" she sassed "I better go, I'll be late, what time does she finish?"

"3pm today" her Mom replied

"What Class?" she asked hearing her Mom shouting and the phone going dead, she assumed something was happening for her sister "Rather her than me" she laughed

Mercy had a busy life, more night than day, she was a PA at Prada most of the time, but the deal was she had Saturdays off and that was the day she really shined, she'd clean early morning, afternoons she was in the studio for two hours, singing her life to music, she loved writing her own stuff and Saturday evenings she had a spot at Dale's a local club, where she'd sing for two hours 10pm till Midnight and socialised the night away until she was exhausted enough to fall into bed

She was in-between relationships at the moment, having just bowed out of a 4 year one that ended abruptly having found him in bed with what used to be her best friend, she didn't even stop to ask how long it had been going on, she just straight up cut them off, and smiled when he turned up at her club looking for his next victim, getting a real buzz when she heard the whisper that Lyn; her ex-friend, was at home waiting on his tired ass.

She grabbed the dry cleaning she was picking up for her boss, jumped in her car and made her way over to the school, even finding time to reminisce as she drove through her side of town, she got to the school with more than five minutes to spare, she sat in the car looking at the mass of parents waiting

 **School**

The bell went and everyone seemed to move at the same time, Sam realised he needed to move but he didn't have a clue where to "Where can I find Sarah?" he asked one of the parents standing close by

"Sorry I don't know Sarah" the woman told him before she moved off looking back at him suspiciously

He stood in the playground watching all the activity hoping for someone to notice he was a lost soul and give him hope "Sorry do you know Demetri?" a short woman with the brightest smile and short tightly curled hair asked he smiled at the ring action she had going on through her nose "I don't usually collect him, I'm usually at work"

"I'm sorry I don't, same for me it's my first time" he smiled back at her "You don't know Sarah do you?"

"No sorry" they looked at the crowd coming towards them "There's going to be at least two children left in school now, and I guess they'll belong to us, I feel like a horrible parent" she looked at him frowning

"Me too, who doesn't know where their child is?" he smiled at her "let's go in search of" he stepped off with her in tow "Sorry my name's Sam"

"Mercedes" she smiled up at him "If we start at this one and work our way down" she looked at the classroom door peeping through the glass top to see an empty room

"How olds yours?"

"Four"

"Mine too" she smiled "I bet they're in the same class" they both laughed, checking classes as they went

"Hello" Sam heard as he popped his head round the door of one of the classrooms

"Hello I'm looking for Sarah"

"She's here" an elder woman he assumed to be the teacher told him smiling "Her Mom called to say you were picking her up, could you just confirm what animal you have on your key ring"

"A dog why?"

"Security" she smiled letting go of Sarah's hand "And your key ring animal?" she looked at Mercedes asking

"Dog" she smiled holding it up, laughing when Sam took his out to show her it was the same dog "Thanks" she smiled at the teacher when Demetri came running to her

"They've both been fine, nothing to report" the teacher told them, they smiled and walked away with their responsibilities talking to the children as they walked out the school

"Bye" Mercedes looked up at him "Nice meeting you"

"Maybe we'll lose the children again some time soon" he laughed "Bye" he walked off looking back to see her watching him too ' ** _Don't want no one messing up my bed, fucking with my head, its no lie, but when you look at me like that, I might'_** just popped into his head, he needed to get back and get that written down

He got back wrote it down and sat entertaining Sarah, he'd got so much work to do but entertaining a child right now was the only thing he could concentrate on

 **Sam**

"Thanks Sam" Brittany smiled as she walked into his studio just under half an hour later "I would never have made it"

"You could have told me I had to go find her" he tried to be serious while he spoke

"I knew you'd walk through, you can't miss the class"

"You can if you have no idea what you're looking for" he laughed pointing at Sarah sitting listening to something on his phone "She's into cartoons"

"Not at home she's not" Brittany walked over to her smiling as their eyes met before taking the phone off her, and bending to kiss her "I best get going" she put Sarah's coat on as she spoke "Thanks again Sam" she kissed his cheek as she passed him

"Anytime, I actually enjoyed it" he smiled passing Sarah $10 as she stretched up to hug him, at her Mom's instruction

"I might hold you to that"

"Please do" he laughed there was someone he was itching to see again

About a week later she called him again, he was more than happy to go but that next time he didn't see Demetri's Mom, his Dad came to pick him up, and there was no way he was going to ask him where his partner was, his heart sunk, the man was too much competition _**"Don't want no one taking up my time, staying on my mind, changing up my life"**_ he hissed, leaving the school with Sarah in tow, waving at Demetri as he passed

 **Mercy**

Mercy looked at the text on her phone excited to read the news "We're going to see Mommy at the hospital" she told Demetri as she strapped him in the car seat, she was too excited to just take him home and wait like she'd been ordered to do "Mommy's had your sister" she smiled at him knowing he didn't understand much of what she was telling him

She was more than overjoyed to meet her little niece all squashed up and screaming for attention "She wants food" their Mom was telling her sister over the screams "She reminds me of Mercy" she laughed "Get her some singing lessons as soon as you can"

"She's beautiful" Mercy smiled walking towards her sister with Demetri in tow "He's been great at school, call me any time you need me" she stood looking at her new niece not daring to actually touch her, she wasn't much use with babies, they were never going to be her thing, she stayed late that evening and went back home after visiting

Mercy was back down visiting her new niece, she'd grown some since he was born just two weeks ago, and of course she was pleased to see her family, her life was hectic but she'd had that Daddy on her mind too, she'd imagined them doing all sorts in that school "I'm just getting ready to get Demetri from school" her sister announced to Mercy's excitement

"I could get him if you want save you getting everything ready for Desraye"

"You don't mind?"

"No not at all, anything I can do to help" she grabbed her keys and was out the door and in the car without any further instruction,

 **School**

Totally deflated when she saw Sarah's Mom collecting her from school, legs reaching the ceiling and beautiful blond hair, she couldn't compete with that, she collected Demetri and walked away deflated, opening the back door of the car to get Demetri locked in his seat

"Hi" she heard spinning round to see Sam standing there "I've been back a couple of times looking for you" he looked around at passing parents as he spoke "I was just thinking ..."

"...Mercy" they heard as she looked over Sam's shoulder to see Alan walking towards her "Alan" she smiled hugging him as he came towards her

"Jen never said you were coming for Demi"

"I offered last minute" she smiled as he let her go "Sam this is Alan, Demetri's Dad"

"Nice to meet you" Sam held his hand out for shaking "I was just saying hello, we met a few weeks ago first pick up ever" he laughed nervously

"I got worried myself, she doesn't even like kids" Alan laughed "I'll take him, you can carry on" he looked between Sam and her his eyes smiling as he spoke "Are you coming back to ours?" he asked

"No I'll just get back, it was a sneaky half day" she laughed

"So Demetri's not yours?" Sam asked watching Alan take him out her car

"God no, I don't have any children, he'd my nephew"

"Okay" he smiled for his mind working overtime his song was literally coming together in front of his eyes _**'Might never walk away, might beg you to stay, might change everything just to keep you close to me'**_ "So... we can go get a drink or something, get to know each other?" he smiled

"We can?" she asked shocked looking around for his wife "Hold up, I just saw you damn wife pick your daughter up"

"No" he held his hand up telling her "No, she's not my daughter, I was doing a favour for a friend" he giggled "I went to school with her Mom, she was late getting her, I've got my business not far from here, she asked me to rush over" he laughed

Mercy laughed too "Sorry"

"So Mercedes, do you think we can go get that drink, food, talk thing going on?" he asked when he stopped laughing

"What now?"

"I guess" he looked around his hands not knowing what to do with themselves he wanted to touch her, stroke her face, feel her naked skin and his body couldn't hide that

"I'd love to Sam" she cocked her head smiling at him, she couldn't believe this had just happened so randomly after all his planning going out the window

"There's an Italian place just up here, do you like Italian?"

"Love it at dinner time" she smiled locking the car to make her way there with him, they got to the cosy restaurant, found seats and ordered hot drinks before settling in to talk "So where do you work, you said it was local?" she asked as they waited for the drinks to come

"I have my own recording studio, it's not too big but it keeps me busy"

"That's uncanny, I go into my local studio every Saturday afternoon, nothing serious, I just like to hear my own voice" she laughed

"I'm sure it's sweet" he smiled, imagining her screaming as she exploded on his mouth "What genre are you into?"

"Everything really, I do R&B, Pop, Classical, Theatre whatever takes my fancy" she smiled "And you?"

"I like Country but I dabble in Pop, Rock and I've been known to do the odd MJ" he laughed "Don't know if I did it well but I wasn't egged" They spent a while getting familiar with music, it was a big thing in both their lives, ordering dinner a couple of hours later still engrossed in conversation

"What do you do for fun?" she asked looking into his eyes, smiling for what they were telling her, distracting herself by watching the waiter put their meals in front of them

"Oh fun" he looked around considering "I'm a bit of a flirt and sometimes I enjoy that" he looked at her frowning "Maybe I shouldn't have shared that" he ginned "I like Marvel anything Marvel and I love Ball games"

"I guess we have Marvel in common, and I flirt" she smiled putting food in her mouth

"Who do you speak to when your having a hard time in your relationships?" he asked, his eyes focused on her lips as they licked food off her fork

"To be honest I try my best to talk to the other person, I'm kind of private like that, but if that fails I have an older sister and my Mom"

"I tend to bottle it all up and get really upset" he told her "Mainly because my family's too far away to actually help me, and I don't really carry friends"

"Me neither, I mean" she laughed "I'll watch a sad movie, sit in my local bar all night or even grab an early night and for me that's fun"

"So we're both loners" he grinned at her, _**'Oh I love, oh I love, love my freedom, more than heartbeat to beat at a table for one, go to a movie with just yours truly stay out all night or go to sleep early'**_ ringing in his head, this song of his was writing itself, she was writing his damn song "Morning or night person?" he asked smiling as he scribbled the words he'd just heard in his head

She watched him writing before she answered "You taking notes?"

"No just had some lyrics jump in my head that I didn't want to lose sorry"

"I understand that" she smiled

"So" he put his note book back in his pocket "Morning or night person?"

"A bit of both, my day job is really demanding I'm up at 5am every weekday but then Saturday's my night at the club and that can go on until 3am or later then I'm a night person, I get such a buzz"

"With a busy life like that how long did your last relationship last?"

"Five years, before he cheated and I don't want to remember it" she told him "Yours?"

"Three years, we just didn't click, I can't say I didn't try because I did, but in the end we had nothing in common and when all you can see is faults it's time to back out"

"So" her eyes left the plate and concentrated on him "What do you think of our date, now we've had a chance to talk?" her face showing a little embarrassment

"I like this date" he blushed

"Me too" she looked at him shyly, a silence between them, it was clear thoughts had taken over the moment "Desert?" she asked cutting the silence handing him the menu, they sat looking at the menu

Sam wishing the night would never end, sat smiling looking at her not feeling awkward when she caught him doing it, his mind walking through the night as he would wish it, she smiled at him and suddenly he saw his whole life flash in front of him, so much so he blinked to replay it, smiling as he watched the years flickering by, he saw himself loving her, really loving her, their children, growing old together a vivid picture of her sitting next to him greying and beautiful no feelings of regret as they sat holding hands

Mercy hoping that the night was going to end in the morning, she'd enjoyed the evening, he'd made her laugh, he was confident, ambitious, masculine and although he claimed to be a loner, communication between them was really good, they bounced off each other, she felt comfortable with him, it felt like she was sat catching up with a really close friend she'd known for a really long time.

"Sorry" they gasped, jumping out of their thoughts to find the waiter standing in front of them

"Ready to order?" he asked as their faces went back to their menu's

"This one sounds nice" she finally looked up at the waiter smiling "Chocolate Melting Cakes" she licked her lips saying "Melt in you mouth cakes with caramel sauce and ice cream, a few of my favourite things" she smiled finally looking at Sam

"Times two" he looked up at the waiter smiling, watching him walking off, coming back a while later with their order, they sat eating accompanied by more conversation, laughing and thoughts

"I guess I need to make my way home" she finally announced, as the conversation started to get suggestive

"I guess" he paid the bill and threw his jacket on "I'll walk you back to your car" he got up grabbing her jacket and pulling her chair out for her to get up

"Do you live close?"

"Not really, but I can always stay at the studio" he told her as they left the restaurant

"I'll take you home" she grabbed his arm telling him

"Please" he smiled sarcastically "I'm not scared or anything" he laughed "It's just a bit cold" he rubbed his arms as they made their way to her car

"Can I see your studio then, is it too late?"

"No it's fine, sure you can" he replied getting in the car, they took the very short drive to his studio, walking in through the large glass doors, she was sincerely impressed, he stood watching her as she walked around patting and strumming the instruments around the main room like they were babies

"Sing me something?" she suddenly spun round asking him

"I'm working on something that's not really appropriate, I think I started it with another focus but then I met you and well..." his eyes left her and hit the floor "But if you insist I guess I'll share it with you" he laughed shyly

"I insist" she found a seat on the couch, smiling as she watched him set everything up the look of embarrassment on his face she found rather sexy, he grabbed his guitar and found confidence, switched on his mix and started singing his song, while she sat smiling at his efforts

"What do you think?" he asked when he finished

"I guess I _**Don't want no one messing up my bed, fucking with my head, it's no lie, but when you look at me like that..."**_ she sung laughing

"You might?" he smiled walking towards her his eyes asking the question, hers giving it. he sat next to her waiting for her answer, surprised when she climbed on top of him "I like a girl who knows what she wants" he grabbed her lips with his, he was hungry for her "I have to ask" he pulled away to say "Do you want me to stop?"

 _"Have you ever heard of the term, hell to the no?"_ she smiled pulling him into her

"No, but I can get used to it if it means yes" he kissed down her body, he'd never found it so easy to make love to someone

"Please take up my time, stay on my mind, change up my life" she smiled as she lay almost lifeless on the couch a few hours later

"I don't understand what you did to me then, but I liked it, I'm exhausted" he huffed

"Ditto" she smiled

"I guess we need to move, they'll be in for cleaning in a bit"

"You want me to go?" she looked across at him

"God no" he laughed "I need you to stay forever"

"Do you really think that's long enough?" she asked they both laughed grabbing their clothes to make their way upstairs

The End


	7. Candles

**Candles**

 **'In My Blood' by Shawn Mendes**

Life hadn't been so good for Mr & Mrs Sam Evans it had started out well with Mercy getting her album off the ground and Sam getting his dream job playing ball along side some of his living legends, they hadn't wasted time getting their life on track after that, they were going places and they didn't want to lose track of each other, so they got married at 24 years old and moved into their dream house in Los Angeles.

Mercy's album hit the music world by storm, she'd put everything into it, sweat, blood, tears everything, she was totally exhausted by release day, and then she had all the promotional stuff to do, concerts, interviews, photo shoots plus take care of her husband. She lived on that album for a while releasing singles off it with video's, some so controversial people questioned her integrity, she'd definitely followed some bad advice from her Manager, and after mistake number three she severed all ties with the man and then her ship started slowly sinking. Sex was definitely selling, but she really didn't want that attached to her music, and that was her downfall, very few people wanted to listen to music talking about spiritual feelings and virginal love, after the slump she was still doing her thing in local clubs but nothing as grand as they'd first envisaged.

Sam had wasted no time once he'd left school, he played his heart out, got signed to a secondary team first off, and just three weeks after he got the call from a major league coach, he couldn't believe his dream had come true, of all the coach's in all the world to walk into his ground on that day and just pick him out of all the talent on the field he was blown away. He'd made it worth their while that first season, he smiled when without even trying he'd earned himself a firm place on the first team, and his second season was even more successful, he was definitely living his dream. Then that last game he got cocky about his shit fell the wrong way and that was it, his injury didn't ever heal and eventually they had to let him go

He'd lived for ball, still did and the fact that he couldn't play anymore had sent him down that hole, he'd dabbled when he was trying to get fit, trying to work through the pain and get them to take him back, he didn't actually know when it happened but he'd become dependent on the steroids, after the big life changing decision he had to make he went to rehab, and came out addiction free

The pressure was on for the two of them, and to add to the mix Sam found out he wasn't able to have children, they finally sold the big house and brought a much smaller place the other side of town, Mercy got depressed after that news, they looked for substitutes and eventually they found they had the bottle in common, it wasn't a problem as such, they still managed to function but it was there, the bottle was their regular weekend release.

"The damn machine's broken" Mercy came into the living room shouting "Sam the machine" she stood in front of the TV trying to get his attention

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked trying to look beyond her at the game he was interested in

"Fix it" her neck rocking like her head was trying to fall off and she was struggling to keep it balanced

"Yeah right" he rolled his eyes shooing her out the way of the TV "You've got more chance of getting me to the damn launderette" he laughed, smiling as she walked away leaving him to watch the game

"Here" she walked back in minutes later, landing a large laundry bag on his lap, hurting his jewels "I guess that's the alternative"

"What?" he looked at the bag and back at her "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"More chance, launderette" she hooked her hands on her hips telling him

"Are you for real?" his mouth dropped open asking, he never did this shit, Saturday was his rest day "It's my rest day"

"Yeah I'd like one of those too, my dress is in there for tonight by the way" she told him, he sat and she stood as they stared each other out determined not to break

"Fuck" he slapped the bag before grabbing it off his lap "If it all comes back shrunk that's not my fault" he stepped off with the bag in tow, Mercy stood watching him leave with a smile on her face, slapping his butt for good measure "Stop it you know I fucking hate that" he turned hissing with a smile on his face

They had their good days, when life was tolerable and they were actually on speaking terms, granted they were few and far between but today was one of those happy days and they were both taking advantage of it, waking up early, leaving bed late, eating breakfast together and lounging around the house remembering the morning while insinuating forthcoming events for the night

 **The Launderette**

Sam walked into what felt like a supermarket full of washing machine's and dryers, his brain was fuzzed straight away, he did washing at home on occasion, and that was via instruction, when Mercy would set everything up and leave an arrow telling him to press a specific button at a specific time, but this was blowing his mind "Shit" he rolled his eyes dropping the bag on the floor in front of him "I have no fucking clue" he raked his hand through his hair looking around

"Hi, Sam isn't it?" he heard as a blond girl's head popped up from one of the many open machine doors

"Yeah Hi" he smiled at hopefully his salvation, thinking she must be one of Mercy's friend that he'd paid no attention to "Do you know how to use these?" he stepped towards a machine asking

"Yeah I work here, but unless those clothes are clean already you'll need one of those first" she smile pointing to the other side of the room, laughing when Sam looked blankly at what she'd pointed at "It's a washing machine" she stood up straight telling him "You're a virgin" she grabbed the bag from in front of him saying

"I'm fine" he took the bag with their personal items of clothing off her saying, wondering why she'd want to wash their smalls "I just need you to show me what to do"

"Okay" she said letting him take his bag back "White's in there and colours in that one" she pointed to two machines sitting next to each other "And don't mix them"

Sam went off to fill his machines, taking the powder and conditioner out the bag and shaking all the items before he put them in the machine, he didn't actually know what that did but he'd seen Mercy do it every week and assumed it was the done thing "Right I'm ready for the tutorial" he turned to tell the assistant

"Right" she smiled skipping over to help him out, showing him the steps and taking her time about it, Sam stood smiling wondering why this woman helping him wash his wife's panties was flirting with him "Quinn by the way" she smiled once the machine started

"Sam" he smiled looking around at the bench before he made the decision to sit and watch the machine, it made no sense going back home

"So you do your own washing now" her head cocked as she openly flirted with him touching his arm as she spoke, and sat down

"Actually I'm doing the washing for my wife and I"

"You're married?"

"Very much so" he laughed

"You don't remember me do you?" she looked at him wondering if he was just being funny

"Should I?"

"You brought me a drink at Dusty's a few months ago, we got talking"

"Obviously I was being friendly, as I said I'm happily married" he sat smiling at the massive steps forward they'd made in such a short space of time

"That didn't seem to matter back then" Quinn told him

"I assure you it always mattered, whatever you dreamt up about that conversation it was totally innocent on my part" he smiled watching as she got up and made a very quick exit, Mercy would just kill him if she knew he was encouraging attention from any woman let alone that one again, he'd made that mistake once before, never again, he rolled his eyes as the memory came back as if it was yesterday making him shiver

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I'd been taking those damn steroids, actually I was probably at my very worst point with those things when hell descended on me, Mercy had been practicing her new set list ready for what she thought might have been a big break. We already felt like we'd got nothing to live for, I was only half the man I thought I was unable to give her children and get that family we'd always talked about on the cards, she was coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't the Diva everyone had always led her to believe she was, we'd called ourselves failures so many times we believed it and for us life was shit, it was hard for either of us to see the love in those times, but we never lost sight of meaning something to each other_

 _I'd been listening to music drinking and feeling sorry for myself again, _Mercy had been at the studio practicing ready for what we were hoping was going to be her big break__

 _She'd later told me she'd walked in and thought it was unusually quiet as I always_ _had music banging out at home and I_ _hadn't mentioned I was going anywhere. She opened the bedroom door to see I wasn't there, before she went to the bathroom expecting me to be in the bath or something shocked when she found me laid out on the floor "Sam" she said she was shouting at the top of her voice trying to get me to react to her "Sam" she shook me panic setting in because my chest was showing no sign of movement, my skin was pasty and pale "Sam" she'd screamed repeatedly,_

He sat in the laundrette remembering the silence the exquisite silence as he drifted in and out of consciousness not wanting to do anything about her slapping, shouting and shaking him _ **'Laying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothing, I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something, I could take to ease my mind slowly, just have a drink and you'll feel better, just take her home and you'll feel better, keep telling me that it gets better, does it ever?** _going through his head and he believed this was it _"Don't leave me" I finally heard jerking me at my core, my eyes spring open as I forced myself to take a breath "Sam, God, Sam" I heard Mercy crying, I was aware my head was rocking in her hands_

 _My eyes focusing on her, I saw horror on the face looking down at me, I'd hurt her so badly, whatever was going on for me I knew I'd hurt her "Mercy I'm sorry" I gasped I couldn't even hold my hand up to comfort her "I'm sorry" I told her over and over again, not really knowing what I was apologising for_

" _What happened?" she held my head asking me, I remember her rubbing my face so softly_

 _"I...I don't know" my eyes unable to stop fluttering as I spoke, I was trying to see where I was, I remembered nothing, she was holding me too close to her for me to check "I don't kno..."_

 _"I'm calling an ambulance" she told me, gently putting his head on the floor before running out of the bathroom to grab her phone_

 _ _I lay there helpless, watching her call ,my mind recalling the steroids, alcohol and depression, horror and guilt struck me when I realised I was going to have to come clean about my problem with the pills, at that point I really didn't know which I was more scared of dying or Mercy finding out what I was doing, this could mean the end of our relationship. I lay there convincing myself that I was lacking something and I'd convince the doctors not to tell her anything, of course we got to the hospital and somehow I faked my way through it and was out a day later after telling some sob story about forgetting I'd taken my quota of tablets earlier that day because I was going out, Mercy had missed her session but life went on for us, she was just happy I was alright__

 _She was in no better situation, she was drinking hard, life really wasn't what she'd expected it to be and there was nobody to blame except herself as far as she was concerned, she'd drink nearly every night after work, I'd join in because seeming drunk was just an easier life than admitting to my own problems. We were typical drunks in a spiralling out of control relationship, arguing over everything and coming together when we found common ground, neither wanting to say those dreaded words to end our lives together_

 _My moods went to an all time low after that overdose, I was trying to be what my wife wanted me to be while coping with all the hurt and inadequacies in my own life, the pills were my only release. less than a month later and her opportunity came up again, she was hoping to break through, I was truly excited for her, she'd genuinely worked harder than I'd ever seen her work to get this project off the ground. This time I turned up at the venue, I knew I didn't feel right, but it was her big break, I'd messed the last one up plus we'd just had a massive argument about me not supporting her, we'd downed a bottle of the finest whisky before she left the house and I was still mixing my cocktail of drugs and booze seconds before I left the house an hour or so later. I had trouble getting a cab and ended up walking, which had left me in a stinking mood and to top it all I had to walk in and be someone I really wasn't feeling right now_

 _ **'** **Help me, it's like the walls are caving in, sometimes I feel like giving up, no medicine is strong enough, someone help me, I'm crawling in my skin, sometimes I feel like giving up, but I just can't, it isn't in my blood'** I heard blasting through the speakers as I walked in my mind wondering off for a second, smiling to myself as I agreed with the song that seemed to be singing my life right now, only those damn pills were in my blood, I'd stood looking at the bar, in my mind I was focusing, I needed to make a straight line over to it and right now that seemed like the biggest challenge, I needed to focus _

_"Hi" some random woman smiled at me as I walked into the venue, I was used to most of them but I didn't know this one_

 _"Hi" I smiled grabbing hold of her as I swayed for losing my balance, she'd broken my concentration "Sorry can I buy you a drink?" I asked be by way of apology, it didn't become instantly apparent to me as I stood laughing at her stupid attempts of flirting how the scene actually looked, until Mercy rocked up behind me_

 _"What the fuck are you doing?" I felt her pushing my head so hard my drink went all over my damn face almost chocking me as it filled my nostrils, she was still living on her buzz from the bottle we'd drunk earlier plus her usual refills at work, we were in our argumentative place again, nothing seemed logical to the two of us_

 _"What the..." I got up off the chair shaking my wet trouser_

 _"We're just having a chat popping some pills, having a drink you know, what's it to you?" the blond sitting at the bar with me told my wife, I was just about to verbally box the bitch when I heard Mercy_

 _"I wasn't talking to you Bitch" she flashed at her not even turning her head to acknowledge her_

 _"I bumped into her and brought her a drink as an apology, come on Mercy you're standing on stage over there how the fuck am I going to be dissing you like that?"_

 _"What have you taken?" she stood in the middle of the club asking me, expecting to get an answer "Get home" she dragged me up off the chair and out the venue, I didn't even have the strength to protest, I remember laughing for the embarrassment mainly_

 _We got home and all hell broke loose, Mercy was flipping big time, I sat listening to her usual extravert ranking, looking at the bedroom, I'd got some pills in the cabinet, I could get rid of all this I'd sat thinking "You need to leave Sam I can't cope with this" I looked up at her unsure if I'd heard her words "Less than two months ago I found you on the fucking bathroom floor, I thought you were dead" she cried, I was listening now "You made me believe it was an accident, now your popping fucking pills with some random, this isn't what I brought into, you're not who I fell in love with and married, I need you to leave"_

 _"I can change" I told her without hesitation it felt like every substance had been shocked out of my system, this wasn't what I was expecting, I didn't think either of us would ever get to this place_

 _"Sam" she frowned tears still falling "You lied, you've been doing this behind my back, we've been to some dark places together but this?"_

 _"I can stop, I can Mercy just don't ask me to leave" my eyes begging her to hear me, I was using everything "Please" I grabbed her hand asking "I need you" I told her melting her heart_

 _"What's happening with you Sam, I can't deal with what you won't tell me?" she fell on the chair asking me_

 _"I'll tell you everything" I knelt in front of her saying pouring my heart out for the first time since I'd taken that first pill, there was nothing like having your heart broken for getting you sober quickly_

 _"This is your very last chance, you get clean and we can talk about it again" she told me at the end of my rant_

 _That scared me, I walked around the house emptying everything, I got rid of every pill and bottle in the house, called a rehab centre and booked myself in, three weeks later I was back home having had 21 days drug and alcohol free. We had that talk and agreed we didn't work apart, five months in we're still trying to figure out what we are together, without the high hopes, family, addictions and working on the depression, there have been days I've wanted to throw it all in and take back my high life, but on those days I'd just look across at the meaning to my life and the urge would disappear **'** **Help me, it's like the walls are caving in, sometimes I feel like giving up, but I just can't, it isn't in my blood'** _he smile feeling lucky just then for the life he'd got and the person he was sharing it with, his soul purpose in life to make her happy again

 _ **End of Flashback** _

"Sam" a voice invaded his thoughts, he knew it was Quinn "Your washings finished" she told him, he didn't look at her he checked the machine "Grab that basket and put them in any one of these" she pointed at the dryers

"Thanks" he smiled as he threw the items in two dryers, sitting back on the bench to think about something nice to do for his wife, it was their agreed drink night but a change was going to be as good as a rest on that, changes needed to happen to get them out of this rut they'd created for themselves, he was going to bring the romance back. He stood folding their smalls giggling at the occasions he remembered around them, not caring that people were giving him funny looks, before grabbing the full bag to leave the launderette

"Sam" Quinn called as she saw him lift the bag, taking something out of her pocket "I remember you shared with me once, can I return the favour?"

Sam stood looking at the bag of tablets in her hand, it had been a while since he'd been offered his old life back "Excuse me Mr" a voice interrupted them saying "You left something" the voice said as the woman pointed to some pink panties on the bench

Sam smiled at her and went to pick them up "No thanks I don't do that anymore" he turned to Quinn telling her "Thanks" he told the woman looking on "But bye, and thanks" he turned back to tell Quinn as he opened the door to leave

"Bye" he heard, just as the door shut, he was pleased with himself as he walked home swinging the bag wondering why clean clothes were so much lighter than dirty ones

He opened the door to the kitchen gasping as he saw pictures hung on strings all around the ceiling, music playing in the background and candles lighting the dim corners "What's this?" he asked watching as Mercy stood near the small drinks cabinet "Hmm candles" his eyebrows moved in anticipation

"I had time to think today, and I was wondering what life would be like if we just forgot about all the expectations we had of each other, and ourselves from back then, and started working with what we have" she smiled "Including this" she held a bottle of Whisky up at him before pouring it down the sink

"I went back there today" he told her

"What?" she asked her eyes bulging for him betraying her trust "Why?"

"Not literally, I mean I thought about those times today, that girl from the club works in the launderette, she recognised me and it brought me back to that mess I was a few months ago" he smiled "I never want to go back there" he walked towards her saying

"Me neither, that's not our place, that's not what we wanted for ourselves, I don't know professionally what that is right now, but I do know I want us to be happy"

"I can go with that" he grabbed hold of her smiling

"I thought we could take this past life down," she looked up at the pictures hanging around the kitchen "Stick it in a book and put it away, not to be forgotten but ... stored I guess" she looked at the empty albums on the table "Lessons learned"

"We could do that" he smiled grabbing her hand as they walked around putting their past in the books "Are you ready for this next chapter?"

"I'm ready" her head that had been resting on his shoulder popped up to say

"Good, because _I can't live without you_ **"** he looked into her eyes as they shared a kiss.

"Nor I without you" she put her head back where it lived

The End


	8. Temptation

**Temptation**

 **'Don't Tempt Me' by Mic Lowry**

 **Sam**

Sam walked into the grand hall, it was a black tie event and of course he'd arrived late as usual, business kept him away a lot of the time but he'd promised he'd turn up for Artie's first box office release and by hook or crook he was going to get there. he expected people but not quite as many as he saw when he opened the rather large doors to take a peek

"Sam" he heard immediately plastering a smile on his face "Great to see you" Sugar walked towards him her arms extended waiting for his hug

"Sugar" he smiled as her arms wrapped around him "How are you?"

"Fine" she tapped his chest telling him "Artie will be so happy to see you"

"It's been a while" he stood looking around the room trying to see who else was there

"So what did Sam Evans end up doing?"

"I finally got around to actually making headway, I just became Assistant Chief in North East area, I'm pretty pleased with myself" he smiled "And you?"

"Working on chain number three" she smiled

"Great, I'm pleased for you" his look genuine for his friend "So how are those babies of yours?"

"Babies" she laughed "So long since I've thought of them as that, they are such... I don't want to swear" she laughed

"I believe the word your looking for is cuties" he laughed

"I guess that's a good label from someone with a trained eye" she laughed

"So where's Artie?" he asked looking around the room, that was dense with people, he knew who he was looking for but he'd never say

"Hard to say" she looked around telling him "So many people"

"I didn't expect this many to be honest"

"I don't think he did either" she laughed "We'll catch up later" she walked off leaving him looking around

"Ryder" Sam smiled his eyes widening, it had been a while and he really hadn't expected to see him "Dude" he grabbed his hand pulling him in for a hug "Great to see you" he smiled pushing him away from him to look at him "Very smart" he laughed noticing Mercy out the side of his eye, his eyebrow raised as he checked her out that black dress she had on sending his blood boiling, that song running through his mind putting a smile on his face ' ** _Uber's outside, girl, we got to go, it's getting kind a cold, don't forget your coat, baby, leave your friends, they ain't got to know, got to know where we gonna, where we gonna go'_** the lace skirt of it clinging to every curve down her body while her breasts peeped over the top of a very low cut V line, the sleeves off the shoulder. Her hair curled fashionably with a black band around it looking rather sexy, her make up flawless as usual, she stood looking back at him a smile on her face for him as she carried on talking to whoever she was talking to.

"You too" Ryder looked back at him "You still a cop?"

"Yep, but you can stand at ease tonight I'm not on duty" he laughed finally looking back at Ryder "Are you still an actor?"

"That's what they tell me" he laughed "We'll have to catch up later, there are so many numbers here"

"Mingle" Sam smiled looking back over at where he'd seen Mercy to make his way across, but she'd gone, he stood looking for her again, stepping off when he saw a black dress he thought was hers

"Walk straight past then" a voice said as he brushed past them

He looked back to see if they were actually talking to him "Mason" he stepped back grabbing his hand "And Jane" he looked at the familiar girl standing beside him "You guys ended up together then?"

"Yeah we did" Jane smiled at Mason, obviously in love "For all our sins" she laughed

"All our sins" Mason raised his eyebrows at her provocatively

"We'll catch up I just need to..." he walked off still trying to get to Mercy watching as she moved further away from him

 **Mercy**

She'd got to the venue early, even before Artie, that was her thing, she preferred to be too early than to walk into an already buzzing party and have to rush around catching up. she was more lightly to get around everyone if she caught them as they came in rather than running around chasing her tail "Artie" she smiled walking towards him with her hands ready for her hug "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you" she kissed his cheek as she spoke in her ear

"I know, got me a box office movie" he laughed doing a shoulder gig as he spoke "Can you believe this shit?" he flashed his fingers asking

"I can actually you're a genius" she laughed

"And your song on the credits, kicking it for real" he pulled her to him again

"Thanks" she giggled "Still the cool Dude in the wheelchair" she stood up to see Wade walking towards them Artie laughing as the noise went up an octave as the two went into full on Diva greeting

"Girl you are the shit, I love your stuff Miss Thing" Wade flashed his hand at her saying

"Look at you" her eyes focused on his refreshing Dolce & Gabbana look, that only he could have pulled off

"Exquisite I know" he smiled "I dressed Ryder too" he looked around the room telling her "He's around somewhere"

"You and Ryder?" she asked surprised

"Very much Ryder and me" he laughed "Girl you're drooling" he told her for her shocked face

"Sorry I didn't even see that coming"

"You have no Gaydar I'm not even surprised" he hugged her laughing "So Artie" he looked down at him "Congratulations, I wished I could act surprised but I always knew you were destined for bigger things" he grabbed his hand before hugging him

"Thank you" Artie closed his eyes and said modestly, as Mercy looked around the room

She smiled when her eyes fell on Sam across the room, he was just so fucking sexy, she caught her breath at his stubble sitting just right on his face, he looked rough but gentle she stood there and went to a place she had no business going as she imagined them in the middle of the party laying across the couch, filled with coats at the moment, making out his hands running up and down her naked leg as people watched them getting it on. She couldn't see who he was talking to but she was wishing him to leave them and come talk to her with his tongue, she wanted to scream across the room ' _ ** _ **Quit fucking with them dudes, they just full of shit, why you wasting time with the foolishness? if you wanna leave and get intimate, into it when we get, when we get home'**_**_ "Pardon?" she asked looking back at Artie and Wade someone had obviously said something

"The presentation, will you do it?"

"Presentation?" she looked at the two men asking "For?"

"The cast, well Sue, it was just great to get so many of the old crew together, I don't think it should go by without something being said"

"It's your party, and it's Sue, you should say something" she laughed "She won't like what I've got to say"

"But we will, get her back, for all of us" he begged

"I'll think about it" she smiled "Hey there's Lauren" she rushed off to go catch up

 **Sam & Mercy **

Sam stood watching her moving around the room finally settling with Lauren he hadn't seen her yet this was his perfect opportunity, he made his way over to where they stood "Mercy" he touched the naked curve in her back as he called her name

"Sam" Lauren smiled pleased to see him "Great to see you, everyone's turned out, this is great" she hugged him saying

"Lauren lovely to see you, where's Noah?"

"On some front line saving someone I guess, he never tells me anything" she laughed "Apparently I worry too much"

"It's really good to see you and give him my love next time he surfaces" he told her as his attention went to Mercy standing next to him

"I will" Lauren touched his arm telling him, bringing his attention back to the fact that she was standing there "Oh there's Sugar I haven't seen her in God knows how long, excuse me" she stepped off towards Sugar saying "We'll catch up later yeah?"

"Sure" Sam smiled turning to look at Mercy again

"What made you think you could do that?" Mercy asked him

"Do what?" he looked at her confused with her question

"Touch my naked skin like that"

"What, you mean like this" his hand lingered even longer at her dress line that ended just before the bottom of her spine, smiling as he watched her eyes close for a second, she was taking every thing she could from the contact

"Oh I have to go" she suddenly announced stepping off as he stood watching her walking away, his mind wondering what could be more important ' _ **Don't tell me you can't cancel your plans, I'll cook you eggs in the morning, if that's not enough, girl, what do you want? and I'll get it for ya'**_ buzzing in his ear. Minutes later he was watching her on stage talking to the crowd about Artie's movie, how hard he'd fought for it and how deserving it was, his jaw dropping when the presentation took an unexpected turn

"For anyone that knows her Sue Sylvester is the most horrid of people, who gave every pupil in McKinley High hell especially if she felt they had anything about them. I'm surprised Artie even invited her to read the damn script, I know for a fact she slashed the tyres on his wheelchair at least 17 times, she was so much against challenged people, and don't think I forgot about the mayonnaise in my damn hair gel"

she pointed at Sue telling her, at least half the room were laughing, the other half were wondering what the hell was going on

"You really don't deserve to have any success in your life Sue, so I hope this movie is a flop for you and anyone who watches it throws a tomato at your damn face, I'd like to say this was going to be your most successful film Art but with Sue I it... maybe the next one"

There was clapping and wolf whistles as she kissed Artie, even Sue was clapping and actually hugged her as she left the tiny stage, _maybe she didn't think Mercy meant any of that_ Sam thought making him laugh even louder as he slow clapped for Mercy's balls "Finally" he smiled as he watched her walking towards him "Hi" he grinned at her attention

"Could you get me a drink please?" she looked up at him, her smile teasing him, as he watched her hand trailing up his chest wondering how it was alright for her to touch him like that, suddenly her hand moved from his chest and cupped his face, her eyes sparkling there were no words, her thumb brushed itself across his lips almost trying to invade his mouth as it moved. He froze stood in the middle of the room wondering what the hell she was doing, but as quick as he thought it her attention was somewhere else and she was on the move again, he stood yet again watching her walk away before he stepped off to go get her drink

He'd sat on the couch near the bar just watching her work the room as if it was her party, smiling at his thoughts as ' _ **Girl, come over here, chill with me, and drink all of my Hennessy, don't tempt me, baby, don't tempt me'**_ swam round in his head, his mind had her climbing on the table he was sat in front of shaking that booty of hers at him, doing the dirty right there in front of everybody

"Sam" he heard shaking him out of his fantasy just before the crucial event "It's been too long, Daniel misses you" Emma stood in front of him smiling

"Emma" he stood up grabbing hold of her "How are you, it really is lovely to see you"

"I'm fine, we all are, Will's off on one of his expeditions, Daniel's doing fine at school, everything's fine"

"He's going to be as bright as a button with two teachers in the house" he laughed

"You're not wrong" she smiled looking at the couch as she spoke "Can I join you, I feel like a spare part being here without Will"

"Sure" he pointed to the couch holding his hand up to attract attention from the waitress "Two Hennessy on the rocks please and ..." he looked at Emma for her order

"Oh I'll have the same only hold the Hennessy and drop some soda in there" she smiled up at the waitress, they sat talking about anything and everything watching the activities around them and remembering school days, Sam checking the room every now and again to see where Mercy was

Emma was talking but his mind was on Mercy walking towards them, was she teasing him again or was she really going to sit and talk to him this time "Emma" she smiled that wide smile of hers with her arms wide open as Emma jumped up to greet her "It's been a while" she screeched as both women sat down to really catch up

Sam sat watching her get excited about the conversation, smiling at her genuine love for people and her free spirit, it wasn't long before he was zoning in on her lips, watching her hands touch parts of her body he needed to belong to him right now, in his mind they'd moved from the table onto the couch and he was happy with that because he'd got the upper hand, he pictured her laying underneath him her mouth opening and closing as he pleasured her, her eyes looking up at him with lush, need, desire, he moved uncomfortably in his seat

"My drink?" she finally looked past Emma at him asking, he picked it up and handed it to her, his eye piercing into hers begging her to read his mind ' _ **We can lay here on this couch, we'll fuck 'til the sun come back out, don't tempt me, baby, don't tempt me'**_ he looked at the couch, smiling at the grin on her face she couldn't control as she read his mind, quickly returning her attention back to Emma's conversation "So what happened next?" he heard her ask before his mind went back to itself

He'd moved from the couch to the bedroom, his thoughts collecting themselves as he saw her make a move, yet again, watching as she walked over to a guy standing with his back to them, she stepped in front of him and then there was a hug, he felt a pong of jealous at that, she'd hardly said two words to him since he'd arrived. He sat trying to see round the side of this mans back trying to make out who this frame was and how Mercy knew him "Shit, Shane" he gasped when he caught the side view of his face, he wanted to jump up and go over, mark his card or something but he was way too adult to be acting like that, he sat back and watched. He found himself almost trying to lip read the conversation when he decided that was far enough and turned his attention to something else, his eyes falling on all these couples walking around happy, he grabbed his drink and downed it calling for yet another before he put the glass down

She'd been standing talking to Shane for too long, he was so agitated he got up and made his way over to them "There you are" he kissed her cheek as he spoke ready to play this game whatever it was she was playing with him "Shane" he acted surprised as he turned to look at him "Good to see you" he gave him his hand for shaking, watching the smile on Mercy's face because she knew if there was any one person in the world he was irritated by it was Shane for having gone there with her in the past

"Good to see you too Sam" Shane smiled "I was just telling Mercedes about the game we lost the other day"

"Oh yeah, bad luck" Sam told him his mind stuck wondering when Mercy actually got interested in football

"I invited her to our next game" he smiled telling him, it was obvious to Sam this man knew how to press his buttons

"That should be interesting" he looked at Mercy telling him "Anyway" he changed the mood of the conversation saying "If you don't mind, I came to borrow her for a while"

"Sure" Shane told him as Sam guided her away from him

"Can we go dance?" he asked her as she looked up at him, wanting to answer a question she knew he was bursting to ask

"Dance?" she asked

"Yeah this is our song, its been in my head all night" he stood on the dance floor telling her as ' _ **Don't tempt me now, don't tempt me, yeah, baby, don't tempt me, d _ **on't tempt me now, don't tempt me, yeah, baby, don't tempt me'**_**_ rang out making her laugh as he spun her out on the floor and pulled her back in singing along to the song as she rested her head on his chest "What the fuck were you doing with Shane?" _there it is she thought smiling_

"Sending a message" she lifted her head telling him, before laying her head back down, they danced in silence while he tried to figure that out, she felt his heart beating through his shirt as they moved around the small dance floor "You're hearts racing" she looked up at him worried

"Your pressed up against me wearing that damn dress, looking the way you do and wonder why?"

"You say that like it's something new" she laughed

"You're always new babe, some guys have been getting sticky on your look tonight" he laughed

"Are we going to get there?"

"Where?" he pushed her head gently off his chest asking

"Sticky" she smiled a little smile giving her shy look

"Definitely because you do that to me every damn time" he smiled down at her

"Then that's the only sticky I need" he spun her out laughing

"Hold up, what if I'd have said something different?" he pulled her in asking

"You already told me I was fine, I'd try my luck" she giggled looking around

"Good job my name's luck too" he pulled her in before spinning her out onto the floor

 ** _"Don't tempt me"_** she sung at him

 _ **"Baby don't tempt me"**_ he sung back at her, surprised when she grabbed hold of him squeezing tight

"There's nothing I love more than being this close to you" she told him and he knew there was a hint in there, he just had to get it

"Okay" he finally smiled "I get it, if you'd have even given me a chance when I first saw you, that would have been the first thing I'd have said" he laughed

"Stop saying it and do something about it Sam"

"I'm sorry, yet again I was late, I'll take the whole day off next time just to be on time"

"You know how I hate being late and you constantly put that job before everything else"

"I hate when we're fighting"

"So do I, but you know your girl..." she looked up at him

 _"She fights dirty"_ they both said rubbing noses **_'We'll fuck 'til the sun come back out, don't tempt me, baby, don't tempt me'_** ringing in their ear as their world fell back into place

"I guess that's our cue Mrs Evans" he laughed

"I guess we wore that damn couch out already, yep it's time for bed" she laughed

"Catch up in the day room" Wade walked past them whispering, grabbing Mercy's hand as she flew off with him, grabbing hold of Sam's jacket to bring him with her as they walked quickly through the dwindling crowd

"Mercedes" Marley shouted as Mercy stood shocked

"Marley" she gasped walking towards her, she looked up at Sam her eyes asking him if he knew about this

"I didn't know" he smiled at her "Nothing to do with me" he held his hands up telling her

Mercedes and Marley had been in a car crash together, two years ago, when they were doing a joint tour, trying to get Marley's career off the ground, she'd always had high hopes for Marley and was pleased when they'd got the opportunity to work together. Mercy had walked away with scratches and a few bruises while Marley had injured her spine and was told she'd never walk again, she'd not actually blamed Mercy, none of them were driving, but she'd envied the fact that Mercy was still walking and she wasn't, that fact told on their relationship over time and eventually Marley blew up at her and demanded she stay out of her life.

"It's great to see you" she stood looking down at her not sure if she'd accept a hug, they hadn't spoken in more than eighteen months

"I wanted to see you, say sorry about how I treated you and thanks"

"Thanks?" Mercy asked looking back at Sam

"I know you pay the bills girl and I know you paid for this chair" her eyes sad "Even though I treated you so badly"

"I understood honestly" Mercy finally touched her arm "And to what I hear that voice is still in tact"

"It is I'm working on something, thanks to you"

"I'm really pleased to hear that" she finally hugged her saying, they stayed hugging for a while, they'd shared a near death experience together

"And Sam" she looked over Mercy's shoulder smiling "As cute as ever, still loving my girl?"

"Very much so" he smiled finally getting a hug in when Mercy let up

Everyone set about catching up, Marley and Mercy not straying very far from each other for the two hours everyone was talking

Sam stood talking to Wade and Ryder about their recent marriage when he looked across the room, feeling eyes on him and smiling when he saw they were Mercy's "Drink" she mouthed watching him excuse himself to go sort that out for her

 _ **"Uber's outside, girl, we got to go, it's getting kind a cold, don't forget your coat, baby, leave your friends, they ain't got to know, got to know where we gon' where we gon' go"**_ he sung in her ear as he handed her the drink

"Patience" she smiled at him "Go have fun imagining the things we could do with that pole" she nodded at the Beam across the room

"Fuck" he rolled his eyes laughing "You are crazy"

"Would you still say that if I told you I wanted one in our bedroom?"

"What? you're so wrong" he laughed

"Don't tempt me" she took a sip of her drink looking at him seductively over the glass

The End


	9. Like That

**Like That**

 **'I'll Be There' by Jess Glynne**

 **4 Days To Go**

 _"Christ" Sam sat up in his bed looking around the room, sweating "Where the hell is everyone?" he called out, getting no answer, he got out of bed and walked around the house shouting for his parents Aunts, Uncles somebody "Okay" he smiled assuming they were waiting to deliver some surprise thing, it was his wedding day after all, he burst through the kitchen door hoping to surprise them to find it empty "Mom" he called again getting worried "Dad" he called louder as panic set in "Where the hell is everyone it's my damn wedding day" he stood in the middle of the kitchen shouting_

"Sam" Mercy grabbed hold of him as he struggled to get away from her "Sam it's a dream" she held him to her whispering in his ear until he calmed down "These dreams are getting frequent maybe we should visit the doctor"

"I'm fine" he finally rested his head on her chest telling her

"Are you sure, this is the third time this week?"

"I'm sure it's probably just wedding jitters" he laughed

"What's so frightening about us getting married?"

"It's not us it's everyone else not turning up and the day being a total disaster"

"How can it be a disaster if we end up married at the end of it?"

"Too late at night to question my brains logic" he looked up at her smiling

"Come on back to sleep, we've only got five hours of sleep left"

"And?" he looked up at her asking, he wasn't in the mood for jokes right now

"Three days to our big day when we wake up" she rolled her eyes telling him, he was even more jittery than she was considering she was supposed to be the blushing bride

"I wished we could get our song thing together, maybe that would help"

"How would that help people not turning up?"

"Told you no logic" he chuckled hugging her into him to find sleep again as she lay stroking his hair humming her current new number one hit _**'When all the tears are rolling down your face, and it feels like yours was the only heart to break, when you come back home and all the lights are out, ooh, and you're getting used to no one else being around, Oh, oh, I'll be there...'**_ until she heard him softly snoring again, she closed her eyes and found sleep herself

 **Flashback - The Proposal**

They'd decided a while back that they wanted a large wedding with all their friends, family and colleagues with them to enjoy the day, and that was the plan up until the day Sam proposed when he simply said "I can cope with the family, maybe a few friends but I don't want any random colleagues on our day, they have no place"

"Where'd that come from?" Mercy asked shocked "We haven't even thought about weddings just yet"

"I just wanted an agreement on that"

"Okay" she smiled kissing his forehead as his head sat in her lap

"So" he looked up at her "That agreed, will you marry me?" he put her hand down the front of his trousers, making her laugh, which soon stopped when she felt something hard

"What's that?" she pulled her hand out quickly asking

"That depends on what your answer is"

"Yes" she smiled as he guided her hand back down his trousers

"Take it" he smiled as she grabbed the object and pulled it out, and opened the diamond shaped box

"A ring" she smiled looking at it "It's beautiful" she sat inspecting it as Sam watched smiling

"I didn't mean that" he laughed reaching up to kiss her his face in a mood she was more than used to "I did really" he told her when he let her lips go "I love you Mercy Jones"

"And I love you Sam Evans" she kissed him back "Let's not make this a long engagement, lets just do this, say in the next three months?"

"You can do this in three months?" he looked up at her shocked asking

"We can" she looked at her ring again telling him watching him take it off her and put it on her finger

"Let's do it then" he pulled her back down taking her lips again, they sat on their news for the rest of the weekend, knowing it was going to erupt when the family caught wind of it and they didn't disappoint. There was what seemed like a week long celebration as calls of congratulations came in thick and fast, then there were the endless drink fests, like they were wetting a babies head or something and then just like that there was a wedding rush on, they hadn't stopped.

"Maybe three months was a bit ambitious" Mercy confessed when she'd had her first cry for the pressure, Sam decided after that he going to pay more attention to the preparations for the proceedings, they were working together and things were going well until this last two weeks when Sam started having these random dreams, coinciding with Mercy's new single hitting number one, which had started to get worrying

 **End of Flashback**

 **3 Days To Go**

They were up at the breakfast table early the next day, with only three days left to ensure everything was in place, they needed to follow their schedule to the tee. They sat listening to his Mom's speech, she didn't want it to be too dull and had enlisted his brother; Stevie, for help, they could tell as she recited some rather raunchy jokes that they knew she didn't quite understand

"Maybe you should ask Aunt Joan for joke tips" Sam told her when she finally came to an end on the slightly shortened version of war and peace

"Not good then?" she asked

"It was good just some inappropriate jokes" he frowned "And I know Stevie's done that on purpose" he told her before she could get anything else out "Listen Mom we've got to go" he looked at Mercy telling her to get up without words

"Later Mom" Mercy smiled as Sam dragged her off, they got outside and laughed for Stevie's balls "Your Dad will flip" she told him holding her tummy for the laughing pain

"Flip, he'll kick Stevie round the fucking room" he laughed as they got in the car

"Gosh" Mercy flopped into the car flicking her shoe off her foot "Don't even ask how the fuck I'm going to stand in these for a whole damn day, I should have broken them in way before now" she looked at the offending shoes telling him

"Nothing to say" he kicked his off before taking them up and throwing them to the back seat "I told you I'd do better with sandals"

"Yeah you did" she smiled at him "Where to first?"

"I guess we could go see the Minister, check the church is still on" he told her starting the engine up

"It better be" she laughed

"Don't even joke like that, not with my dreams at the moment" he frowned

"Okay" she smiled rubbing his face as she took her phone out "I'll check the reception and the photographer" she told him making contact with the venue and agency as they drove along, Sam drove in silence listening to her conversation "That's still on track" she shut the last call off telling him

"All that will be of no use if the caters don't turn up" he snapped

"I'll check the caters" she rolled her eyes tapping digits on her phone again to have that conversation "You need to stop worrying" she told him when she closed the call "If we keep to the list everything will be alright" she told him as she ticked off the tasks on their list of things to do

They finally got to the church, spoke to the Minister and an hour later Sam was smiling as they walked away "Can we swing by the caterers and just finalise the seating?" he asked as they sat back in the car

"Yeah and we can collect my dress on the way back in"

"I'll grab my suit tomorrow" he told her "Lunch?" he asked as they passed their favourite restaurant

"Really?" Mercy raised her eyebrow for him asking that silly question, they went in, had their meal and started on their afternoon tasks

"We'll have to check emails tonight for any stragglers and inform the caterers first thing tomorrow" he reminded her amid wedding chat all through lunch, he was treating it like a military operation

"Final payments tomorrow remember" she told him as they got back in the car and drove off

"I remember" he smiled as they did what they needed, and got back to his parents house, not surprised to find even more family had turned up, it was getting exciting but all of it was causing Sam more stress

They sat in the garden after dinner trying to get their vows done, damning the day they'd announced they were going to make them in song, they finally gave up after getting a chorus out, Sam announcing that he wanted a verse for himself and Mercy agreeing she'd take one too, they needed to make use of their last nights of sin together. They said their goodnights and made their way up to bed, sex was exciting the closer they got to their day, the thought of not being together for that one night before their day, made them feel like they needed to fit so much more in

Soon they were fast asleep and Sam was having another one of his dreams again, _he could hear crying as he woke up concerned, it could only be Mercy, he left their bed and went to find her. She'd put her dress in the spare room earlier so he guessed that was where she was fretting about something she'd forgotten to get adjusted "Mercy" he burst through the door looking at her in this supposed to be white dress that was torn "What happened?" he gasped at the sight_

 _"Nobody was here to help me and I ripped my damn dress" she cried "You're not supposed to see me yet" she fanned him off telling him to get out_

 _"I'll help you" he walked towards her saying, the next thing he knows they're walking down the isle, she's wearing that ripped dress and everyone is laughing at her, at first he's pissed but then suddenly it's like that Michael Jackson move in Thriller and he's standing with the congregation laughing his head off at her_

 _"Sam" she screamed delivering a slap across his face, flinging his head so far round he had to feel his neck to see if it was twisted "Sam" he heard again shielding his face from another slap_

 _"Sorry" his laugh bubbling out his mouth as he tried to take this thing serious_

"Sam" he heard again, his body shaking without him telling it to "Sam" he heard opening his eyes

"Sup?" he looked at her asking "Sorry was I dreaming again?"

"Straight out laughing" she giggled "I got you" she hugged him smiling as she started humming that familiar song ** _'When it's Friday night and the drink don't work the same, you're alone with yourself and there's no one else to blame, when you still can't feel the rhythm of your heart, and you see your spirit fading in the dark, Oh, oh, I'll be there...'_**

"That songs going to get bigger real soon by the way" he snuggled into her saying

"It's already number 1, and this shit is gonna stop once we get married, right?" she smiled as she lay stroking his hair while she carried on humming **_'When you need a little love, I got a little love to share, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through, you'll never be alone, I'll be there for you..._** _ **'** _sending him back to sleep

 **2 Days To Go**

Determined the afternoon was going to be about them, they fit everything they needed to do into their morning, last minute check on the wedding cars, cases packed for their honeymoon, emergency kit on standby for any amendment needed to clothing, their wedding night bag packed and ready to be transported to their hotel. they finally started breathing when they popped out to fetch Sam's suit and got back with time to spare before lunch to pay all the outstanding monies before their special day.

"Where's my phone?" Mercy asked looking around

"It's about somewhere" Sam smiled "You had it earlier in the house" his eyes darting around the room as he spoke

It was joint sten night and some of their friends were coming in to help them celebrate, the fun started with fancy dress for the full on poker game in the main room everyone a marvel character as they walked around flashing their wares at their partners, there was a wedding scavenger hunt, which got abandoned when everyone found private areas in the garden, after their meal the men had a lively volleyball game in the pool while the women sat in swimwear around the pool sipping cocktails. The night ending with a lively disco with more cocktails and shots until the evening finally closed itself down, with the last man standing at around 2am

They were absolutely shattered when they finally fell into bed early morning "I'll sleep well tonight" Sam smiled as they lay totally exhausted with nothing else to give

"We'll see" Mercy replied, she'd been trying to fit time in to get her wedding vows verse sorted but with everything swimming around in her head, right now was the only opportunity she'd found. So although her body was screaming sleep she needed to etch these words out of her head, she knew what she wanted to say it was just getting it to fit into the song, she saw Sam fidgeting and knew his night wasn't going to be peaceful she smiled as she brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead, he was such a stress bunny

 _Sam was in shock they'd got all the way to the alter finally, the dreaded question had been asked and Mercy had said no, just before some strange woman had stood up in the church protesting against the wedding. He'd laughed it off telling Mercy she'd grow to love him and telling the random he didn't want her anyway, Mercy and he stood laughing at the random for the shame she was feeling before they finally agreed it was in their best professional interest to go ahead with the wedding so they did. The Minister finally told them they were man and wife amid the crying congregation and as he went in to kiss his bride she slapped his face so hard everyone laughed. He pulled her to him so viciously and kissed her so hard everyone stopped laughing to watch, when he pulled away he was kissing the random, she was smiling and Mercy was standing slow clapping with the Minister "What the fuck..." he stood asking "What are you doing up there?" he looked at Mercy asking_

 _"What do you mean, I said no" she smiled clapping harder than anyone else actually he could only hear her clapping_

 _"I thought you wanted to marry me?"_

 _"No, that was your random" she giggled_

 _"But I love you"_

 _"Sam I just watched you get married to your random" he could feel his head rising, heart breaking, breath leaving his body fast, he was about to blow, he pushed the random away from him and stepped towards Mercy_

"Sam" he heard jerking him out of his sleep "It's a dream"

"Shit Mercy" he pulled her to him "Sorry babe" his body cold and wet with sweat, his heart beating so fast she was worried, he seemed to fall back to sleep as soon as be grabbed her, but she lay humming to him anyway _**'When you're lost down the river bed, I'll be there, when you're lost in the darkness, I'll be there, I'll be there when your heart is breaking, you'll never be alone, I'll be there for you, I'll be there, Oh, oh, I'll be there...'**_ stoking his head as she hummed

"You're gonna say yes right, at the wedding I mean?" he asked, his eyes still closed

"Of course I'm gonna say yes" she smiled "What happened this time, I thought you'd be too drunk to dream?" she laughed

"I just dreamt you said no and then I was standing at the alter kissing some random girl" he looked up at her, guilt on his face

"Random girls, this is getting serous, it's like the day before our wedding and you've got random girls going through your damn head" she rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry babe, it's these nightmares" his head left her body as he sat up hearing the upset in her voice "I'm so stressed, I don't know what's actually happening with me, I just want this to be over and us to be married" he looked at her waiting for a response "You slapped me" he laughed "Hard" he rubbed his face

"Good" she laughed "Get some rest" she pulled him back onto her chest and rubbed his head while she carried on humming **'** **I'll be there for you, _I'll be there, I'll be_** _ **there for you, I'll be there, I'll be there for you, oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh, you'll never be alone, I'll be there for you'** _until she heard him sleeping again

 **1 Day To Go**

Mercy was up bright and early she'd got one last practice run on her hair and make up, before the big day tomorrow, it had, as always, took some time because her mind was never settled with the first look no matter how perfect it was, taking time to adjusting the time for her wedding day do to accommodate her ever changing mind before she left for home.

Sam was up entertaining when she got back, it had been a while since all their family had been in the same place, everyone was taking full advantage of it, exchanging life stories, pictures, career choices and up and coming stuff. They had a pizza lunch followed by more liquid and the entire family sat down to a full evening meal before spending the evening by the pool listening to singing before Sam stood up to make an announcement

"Hi Everyone" he smiled lifting Mercy off his lap, her jaw dropped wondering what he was doing "I have a present for Mercy, well not so much a present as an announcement" he smiled at her "I've been quite stressed over this whole wedding planning and, I guess this is something she needs to hear" he pulled her up to stand with him

"What?" her surprised face turned to a smiling one

He started singing the chorus of her song to her, everyone joined in, as she stood wondering why this was a surprise, or even an announcement she sang it to him every night as it was

 _Oh, oh, I'll be there, when you need a little love, I got a little love to share_  
 _Yeah, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come through, you'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_  
 _I'll be there, I'll be there for you, I'll be there, I'll be there for you (I'll be there for you)_  
 _Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh, you'll never be alone, I'll be there for you_

"I promise, I'm gonna come through for you babe, every day for the rest of our lives" he laughed when she finally let his lips go "You know that's a fantastic song right?"

"I know if you say it, it is" she grinned at him

"So here's the surprise announcement" he smiled at her, turning the TV on before looking at their family sat and stood in front of them, phones streaming

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Mercedes Jones, is presented with a Gold Disc for her contribution to the music world and her fiancé is proud and honoured to be the one handing it to her" the commentator said, Sam smiled at her face as she saw herself live on the TV taking the disc from him, she wasn't able to speak so Sam took over

"This will be her last official day as Miss Mercedes Jones of course" he laughed "And I think we need to get a bigger case" he looked at the one behind the couch housing three already, Mercy cried, finally thanked everyone and drank the toast "You can get your phone back now" he smiled handing it to her

They didn't bother with their guests much after that, they were busy talking excitement, echoing love, exchanging their jitter feelings, consequences for war from family members, practicing their vows and managing his bad dreams

"I'm still trying to squeeze my words in" Mercy giggled as they lay looking up at the stars

"I think the chorus says everything we really want to say"

"Yeah but you know what I mean" she got out before she was buzzing again "I can't wait" she reached across to grab his lips

"This time tomorrow we'll be having married sex" he smiled at her wide eyes at his comment

"Do you really think it's going to be different?"

"I guess we could maybe try out me jumping from a height, we've never done that before"

"Jump onto what, Me?" she checked his face for a joke and found nothing "You're joking right?" she chuckled

"I am" he burst out laughing

"Are you going to be alright tonight with those dreams?"

"I'll be fine, you'll be there" he pulled her in smiling as he kissed her nose

"Five, Four Three, Two One" they heard telling them they were about to be separated until they were finally man and wife

"See you at the alter" she giggled jumping up and still hoping around with excitement

"Make sure you're there, I don't want to be kissing some random" he laughed as he watched her walk away with the girls

 **The Wedding Day**

The day was textbook, if Sam had had a bad night he hadn't called her, everything happened on time, even the impromptu things that happened fitted into the bigger plan, everyone got where they needed to be, Sam and Mercy sang their vows, bringing tears to their congregation as they sung ****'Fall' by Only Girl & James Vickery ****Sam finally let out a breath when the Minister pronounced them Man and Wife before he kissed his new bride

"Was last night alright?" Mercy asked as they sat in the car making their way to their reception

"I got a kiss last night, again" he rolled his eyes laughing

"You and these random bitches" she looked at him her tone telling him she wasn't happy "Did you kiss her back?"

"No, of course not... well _it was one of those... you know those reflexes you have when someone kisses you..."_ he got out before Mercy grabbed his face and kissed him deep

"Like that?" she asked a stunned Sam

"No, nothing like that" he grabbed her face back to him kissing her harder "I'll tell you now, sex is definitely going to be different" he looked into her eyes telling her a smile on her face for being the only thing on his mind right now

"Let's keep that mind of yours focused yeah?"

"Yeah" he laughed

The End

 **That was just the biggest rush, I haven't been under that much pressure since Uni, I enjoyed knocking them out and no doubt will do something like this again in the future. As you might guess, I'm having a break now, I hope to scratch something out by mid June, in the meantime, I'm sure there's one of my many fic's you haven't read yet, go on it might surprise you**

 **Thanks again to every one who's enjoyed this little bit of fun with me**


End file.
